Delayed
by whatever13245
Summary: Rory and Jess have not met yet, Rory is a freshman at Yale, and so is Jess. They meet all is well with the world? JJ undertones
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry to say, I don't own anything that has to do with what this story is based on…the show Gilmore Girls.

A/n: I decided to take a whip at another story. This one is probably the exact opposite of my other one. I must warn you, I am not very good, but oh well.

Summary: Rory and Jess have not met yet, Rory is a freshman at Yale, and so is Jess. They meet; all is well with the world? I don't know, I am not good at summarizing.

Intro: Well, we shall start on Rory's second day at Yale. What happened on "The Lorelei's first day of Yale" actually happened. Rory is still dating Dean because Jess never showed to break that up. Uhh, if there are any questions about what happened, just leave a review and I'll answer it in the next Author's Note. It picks up at Rory's first Yale party.

Rory went out to check out all the other rooms and decides to go back to her own. She walks around the corner and into her room. She sees one dark eyed/haired boy checking out her selection of books. "What are you doing?" She asks, not that annoyed, knowing it could have been worse.

"_Well aren't we hooked on phonics_." Jess states.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks a bit more annoyed.

"Not one for this Yale party." Jess says, looking over the books.

"So, do you read?" Rory asks.

"Not much." Jess says taking a look at Howl.

"You can borrow that if you want." Rory says, coming over.

"No." He says, putting the book down.

After a long awkward silence, Rory speaks up, "I'm Rory."

"Jess." He says, monotonously. There is another awkward silence, which Jess breaks. "I have an early class tomorrow. I have to go." He says pointing out the door.

"Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Goodbye Rory." Jess walks out.

"Goodbye Jess."

"Rory!" Paris, runs in the room, "Get everyone out of here!"

"What?" Rory asks.

"I don't want our door open anymore!"

"Alright, Paris…"

* * *

The next morning: 

Rory walks into her Journalism class 15 minutes early and puts her bag on a chair and digs for her laptop. 5 minutes later, Jess walks in the classroom and sees Rory and sits next to her.

"Hey." He nods.

"Hey Jess."

He leans back in his chair and makes a coin disappear.

"Little tip?" Rory asks.

"Huh?"

"_If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear."_ Rory says.

"_So I assume the nose is off limits too?"_

"_Any place you wouldn't naturally find a coin, let's leave it that way."_

"How 'bout this trick." Jess says, and pulls out a copy of Howl from his back pocket.

"I said you could have borrowed mine!" Rory exclaims

"_It is yours"_

"_You stole my book."_

"_Nope, borrowed it."_

"_Okay, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony."_

"_I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you."_

"_What?"_ Rory says as she looks through the book. "_You read this before."_

"_About forty times."_

"_I thought you said you didn't read much."_

"_Well, what is much?"_

"Thanks, Dodger."

Jess gives her a confused look.

"_Figure it out."_

"_Oliver twist._" He smirks.

"So, where are you from?" Rory asks.

"New York." Jess says, "Born and Raised. You?"

"A small town not to far from here." Rory states as the professor walks in. and starts class.

After class, Jess slings his bag on his shoulder and runs up to Rory. "So, where are you off to now?"

"Uhh, getting coffee." Rory said, "Want to join?"

"Sure."

* * *

At the coffee stand, right after they bought the coffee: 

"How did you like the class?" Rory asked.

"It's a keeper." Jess smirked.

"Yea…" Rory started, and her cell phone interrupted her. "Hello," she picked it up.

"How was your first class at your big university?" Dean asks on the other line.

"Great, how 'bout yours at the college?"

"Boring." Dean answers and in the background Taylor yells, "Get back to work."

"Well, I've got to go." Dean said.

"Yea, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you." Dean says.

Rory hesitates and says, "Yea, me too."

"Boyfriend?" Jess asks.

"Yup."

"Huh."

"I got to go to my next class." Rory says, after a small silence.

"Bye Rory."

A/N: I know it is very short….I had a hard time thinking of where it should go after this…I do know what is going to happen during thanksgiving, but up to that is all up in the air. I feel I might be rushing the chapters until then. Are there any other breaks before thanksgiving? I don't think so; I'm too tired to think.


	2. Coincidental and Weird

A/N: I know it was very short. I wrote it in like 10 minutes and then watched a movie. I also know that some of the stuff was used in the show…that is exactly why I used it. Seriously, what is a Jess encounter with out it? We wouldn't have the knowledge that he can do illusions with coins! We wouldn't have the knowledge of Dodger! We wouldn't have the knowledge that he likes to read! Or his smirk! Or…or…I don't know, I'm done. That was fun, huh? The next few chapters are going to be slow, I believe. So, just bear with me, it will speed up.

Disclaimer: Same old, same old

"You are crazy, Ayn Rand is not a political nut, she is a genius." Rory says, as she walks with Jess to their Journalism class.

"Fine, I will give her one more chance because you are…" Jess starts for her.

"Going to give the _painful Hemmingway another chance_." She smiles.

"_You know, Earnest has only lovely things to say about you_." Jess smirks, as she smiles back.

"Whatever you say…" Rory flutters.

"What are you doing tonight? Studying? Admiring the work of Hemmingway?" Jess asks, now turning so he is in front of her, walking backwards.

"Dinner with the grandparents, then going home for the weekend. You?"

"Well, tonight or tomorrow, I have to go visit my uncle I haven't seen since I was like 8 who lives not to far from here. My mother thinks it would be best if we bond over a weekend. I personally think she doesn't want me to visit her because she got another boyfriend."

"So, are you actually going to go?" Rory asks, like she known him for years even though they just met a few days ago.

"I don't know. It seems it would just be awkward, you know?"

"Sort of." Rory nods, as they take their seats in their class.

888888888888888888

That night outside the Gilmore Mansion:

Rory unlocked her car door and stepped out onto the pebble driveway. Headlights caused her to flinch. Rory looked up and saw her mother stepping out of the car. She started running towards Lorelei, "Mom!"

"Rory!" Lorelei returned as they hugged. "Good to see that no one kidnapped you or some Yale boy didn't steel your heart or anything." Lorelei rambled.

"Yea-huh" Rory said, staring at the front door. She looked at her mother as her mother looked at her.

"I can't believe we got back into these right after we finished them!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Yea, well, four more years!" Rory said.

"Or until I find a rich boyfriend." Lorelei stated as she watched Rory ring the doorbell. "Welcome back to hell until then." She added quickly before the maid opened the door.

The maid took their coats and led them to the sitting area, where they usually began their dinners. They were stunned to see an unfamiliar man sitting with Emily and Richard when they arrived.

"Why, hello girls! How was the first week at Yale, Rory?" They got both forms of from both Emily and Richard as they exchanged hugs.

"Uh, great. Tiring." Rory replied.

"I bet. I still remember my first week at Yale…" Richard started, but was soon interrupted by Emily.

"Which would be a story for another time." Emily stated. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Wine" "Soda" Were their answers.

"Lorelei, you remember Digger….er…I mean Jason Stiles." Richard nodded toward the strange man. "He is my new business partner"

"Oh, yes. We went to that camp together. Wait, aren't you Floyd's son." Lorelei asked.

"Yea, well, decided to go against my father's wishes; I also got tired as being known as digger." Jason responds.

8888888888888888888888888

The end of the night, right outside the Gilmore Mansion:

"So, I'll meet you at Luke's?" Lorelei asks as she climbs into her car.

"Luke's! I cannot wait! The coffee!" Rory said, climbing into her own car and driving behind Lorelei out of the driveway. About 5 minutes since she left the driveway, her phone sang the Friends theme song. She smiled, and picked it up. "Hello."

"Okay, I am going to my Uncles." Jess said, "seeing there is nothing better to do at Yale and I really don't feel like studying."

"Haha, thanks for the update."

"What do I say when I get there?"

"Try hello."

"That is a good idea, why haven't I thought of it before! Hello!" Jess said sarcastically.

"Call me when you get there. I want to hear how this went."

"Okay, and while you are on the phone, what is Ayn Rand talking about?"

"You're giving her a second chance!"

"Like I promised, and you promised…"

"That I would give Hemmingway another chance. I know, I will. I promise."

Rory drove on, talking to Jess (on a earpiece, no accidents here) about the book he was reading. She then arrived at Luke's.

"I got to go, promise me you will call me once you get there?" Rory asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Yea, I will. See you later Rory."

"Bye Jess." Rory hung up and opened the door to Luke's.

"Hey Rory, how was school?" Luke asked.

"Long." Rory said as her phone rang again and she picked it up.

"I'm off the bus." Jess said before she could say hello.

"Now go to your uncle and say…" Rory started for him with a smile as she took a seat next to her mother and motioned to Luke to give her a lot of coffee, which her mother translated for her.

"I know, I know. Hello." He said mockingly. "I even thought up more on the bus ride over here." He said sarcastically.

"Good to hear you haven't forgotten the English language."

"Yes. Oh, I think this is it, I'm going in. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Bye." She said right as she hung up, the bells rung on the door, but she didn't look up to see who it was.

A familiar voice said, "Is Luke Danes here?"

"Jess?" she said turning around?

"Rory?" He asked, actually seeing her.

Luke and Lorelei first looked at each other, than back at Jess and Rory.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here." Rory replied. "Wait, you mean Luke is your uncle?"

Luke interjected, "Wait, Jess…Jess Mariano….Liz Danes' son?"

"The one and only." Jess smirked. "I'm guessing you are my uncle Luke." He said, accenting the word uncle.

"Yea…uh…just call me Luke." Luke said, glaring at the girls who were giggling at the _uncle_ part.

"Uh, Liz sent me over here, because I was at Yale and all." Jess tried to explain.

"And that is how I know him." Rory said.

There was an awkward silence. Lorelei dodged looking at all three faces, surprised no one said anything about her she decided to say something herself, "I'm Lorelei. Mother of Rory, Friend of Luke."

Jess nodded.

"How's your mother?" Luke wanted to know.

"Onto the next boyfriend of the month." He replied, still standing in the middle of the diner.

"Jess, sit." Rory demanded, going back to her coffee. "Luke makes the best coffee. If you thought that vendor was good, you are going to die when you try Luke's."

Jess followed Rory's orders, he walked over, took his bag off his shoulder and dropped to the floor, and took a seat.

"So, do you want some coffee?" Luke asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure."

"Make that to-go Luke, and one for me, I'll show Jess around." Rory said, noticing things were very heavy in that room right then.

"Okay." Luke said as he got to disposable mugs, filled them with coffee, and gave them to the teenagers.

"I'll meet you back home, mom." Rory said, leaving.

"Wait, where are you staying Jess?" Luke asked, doing is relative duties.

"I was thinking of checking into an inn or something." Jess said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"You can stay here, I have a couch." Luke sighed, then went back to work. Rory dragged Jess out of the diner.

"Weird." Lorelei stated, drinking her coffee.

"Yea." Luke said, picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Lorelei asked.

"Calling Liz." Luke answered, strongly.

8888888888888888888888

About 2 minutes ago, when Rory was dragging Jess out of the diner:

"Okay, this is really coincidental." Rory said, now right outside the diner.

"Yea." Jess agreed. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere until the air lightens up in there." Rory said, motioning towards the diner.

"Hey Rory?" Jess asked.

"Yea," Rory said, looking at him.

"I forgot to say hello." He smirked.

Rory playfully hit him.

"Ow." Jess said.

"Like I can hurt you." Rory said.

"Yea that hurt!" Jess laughed.

"You are weak." Rory laughed as well. They began walking in front of Doose's. Dean saw Rory, and didn't see Jess, and ran outside to greet his girlfriend of 3 years.

"I know, I really should work out more." Jess smirked.

"If you ever go to work out, I will never talk to you again." Rory said, just as the door swung open beside her. She jumped because it startled her.

"Smooth," Jess smirked.

"Rory!" Dean ran up to her and kissed her, not noticing Jess. "I've missed you."

Rory hesitated, "Yea, uhh." She ran a hand through her hair, "This is my friend from Yale, Jess."

"Dean, the boyfriend." Jess stepped up.

"He's a guy." Dean said.

"No! 18 years and I never knew I was a guy!" Jess said sarcastically. Dean glared at him and Jess just stood there smirking.

"Okay, no bloodshed." Rory said, knowing what this could lead to.

"What's he doing here?" Dean asked.

"His uncle is Luke." Rory said. "And I am showing him around."

Taylor yelled out the door, "Dean! Get back to work! I don't pay you to talk to Rory, do I?"

"I guess I got to go." Dean said.

"It was swell to meet you, tell the Beave I say Hi!" Jess joked. Rory elbowed him. "Ow, I thought we discussed that I am weak."

"Bye Dean." Rory said.

"Yea, bye." Dean said, giving Rory a kiss and going back inside.

"He's great!" Jess joked.

"That was very hard for me! Now I am going to have to explain that I can have friends that are just guys."

"The jealous type, this could be fun."

"No, if you care about me in anyway, don't do anything like that." Rory said.

"Huh." Jess said.

Rory realizing what she just said, clarified, "No, not care, care. I mean like, no not like, like, just like as a friend."

"Okay. So where next on this tour of Star's Hollow?"

"Well, this is it, pretty much. Down over there is where my mom is building an inn. This is the Market, that is the diner, the church, the gazebo, the antique store, and various other stores." She said pointing around the town. "Oh, and Ms. Patty's. If you want to live, stay away from her."

"You should become a tour guide." Jess said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Should we see if things are better at Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Yea." Jess nodded.

"So, what do you think?" Rory smiled, motioning around her.

"Small."

"I told you its small."

"I didn't think it was this small." Jess said, watching his feet move.

"Yea, coming from New York, New Haven is small for you!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory?" Jess asked.

"Yea," She answers.

"Can I ask you something about Dean?"

"Sure." She answered, a bit scared of the territory he was going to trudge on. She didn't like to think about Dean with Jess. She really didn't think about Dean much anymore.

"Is he always the jealous type? Or was it just with me?" Jess asked seriously.

"Don't feel special. He gets pissed when I hang out with my friends for too long and don't have enough time for him."

Jess nods and opens the door to the diner and allows Rory to enter first.

"No, Liz! You're irresponsible. Seriously, you send him off to college and right when he is out of the house you don't want him back!" Luke stops for her to speak. "If New York wasn't good for him, why did you keep him there for 18 damn years!" Another break for response, Jess and Rory sneak to the counter, next to Lorelei, whose head was on her arms since it already was 12. "Liz, I don't want to hear it!" Luke yells and hangs up on her and bangs his head against the wall.

Jess just stares at the phone, hearing what he did, he gets up and walks back out. Rory gets up and follows.

"I didn't think she would do this." Jess said, knowing Rory followed him out, but he kept walking.

"Jess, where are you going?" Rory asks concerned.

"I just, I just need a place to think." He says looking around the town.

"Ugh, come with me." Rory says, taking his hand and pulling towards the bridge. They sit down, but neither let go of each other's hand at first. They then just look down and instantly release, remembering the whole Rory-Dean romance. "Maybe it won't be that bad, if you live here an all." Rory said, "I mean, I lived here my whole life."

"It's not that Rory, it's my mother and how…how heartless she is to just give her son away to her bigger brother." Jess said, monotonously. "I just feel so…so unwanted…unloved." Jess finished, surprised he was this open, but with Rory, he felt different.

Rory just enveloped him in a hug and said, "Trust me when I say you will never be unloved." Rory knew what she meant by that, she knew Jess knew what she meant by that. She could have just flat out said 'I love you' but for security reasons she knew that way was better. All Jess could do is hug her tighter, never wanting to let go. Rory rested her head on his shoulder. She felt the safest she has ever felt in his arms. She felt that she had known Jess longer than a week, longer than a decade.

The let go of each other, knowing that they had to. In both opinions, the hug was much to short, but so far the greatest 20 seconds in their lives.

"Thanks." Jess said, "for everything."

"Anything for a friend." Rory said, looking at her watch, seeing how late it was. "Well, we better go."

"Yea," he said, getting up then pulling her up with him.

"You are going to like Luke. He's great."

"Huh."

"He recently expanded his apartment to piss Taylor off, so there could possibly be an extra room. I rarely go up there though. Only when I loose the nose game to get Luke to make us pancakes because we don't like it when Cesar cooks." Rory kept going.

"Huh." Jess smirked.

They walked in semi-silence until they got there. They walked in to see Lorelei in the same position, and Luke cleaning the counter.

"Wake your mother up, Rory. She is getting germs all over the counter." Luke said annoyed.

"Okay, we are going." Lorelei said groggily and started getting up. "If you need me, don't call because I will be asleep."

"Yea, I have my cell, and those rules don't apply to me. We'll see you guys in the morning." Rory said, following her mother.

"So, you feel like sleeping?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Jess asked, as he followed his uncle up the stairs to the apartment.


	3. Ego Ruiner

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.

**A/N**: Italics are now thoughts. Oh, beware, beginning is very cheesy, but how else can I portray this? Tell me what you think:

Jess lay awake in the couch Luke had in a segment of his apartment. He realized that his mother is pretty much the worst person ever because she gave him away to Luke, probably for some boyfriend. This boyfriend sucks so far. This makes him want to go on to a lighter subject. _So that discussion with Rory, that was…nice. Man, Jess, you are such a loser! Why didn't you say anything you idiot! I didn't know what to say! Wait; do I know what to say? Do I love her? Do I really love her?…Naww, Ha, me love someone, but, I do like her, a lot. I never talk that much with anyone! How does she do it? How does she make me feel that I have known her for years?_ Jess couldn't fall asleep that night and stayed up the whole night thinking, mostly about Rory.

Rory lay in a similar position in her bed. _What am I going to do! Seriously, I have Dean! What is with Dean? I love him, right? Jess, what about him? I don't love him, I'm crazy, and I have only known him for a week! Only a week!_

Lorelei lay asleep in her bed. _Coffee ice cream, coffee rivers, coffee bean trees, more coffee. _(A/N: Had to get away from the seriousness for a little bit.)

* * *

The next morning:

"You are a mean, mean daughter, waking me up at 8 on a Saturday!" Lorelei yelled as Rory dragged her into the diner, "you are lucky you are taking me to the land of coffee, you know I had a dream about coffee last night. It was like that room in Willy Wonka, where everything was edible, except, everything was coffee. It was great!" Lorelei rambled. When she finished she found herself sitting on a stool in Luke's Diner.

"That's great mom." Rory said, looking around the diner.

"He's not here." Luke said, noticing Rory.

"What?"

"He just went out." Luke responded.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Okay, I'll be back. If you see Dean, tell him I am with Lane. Believe me, it will save us a whole lot of trouble." Rory said, climbing off her stool and out the door.

"What's with you?" Luke asked, seeing Lorelei staring at the coffee like it's a movie star. "I told you, stay off the drugs."

"Ha, funny, real funny. I just want some coffee; someone decided it would be a good idea to wake me up at 8 in the morning." Lorelei responded.

"Whatever." Luke responded, and poured her coffee.

Luke went around, filling coffee and taking orders. A little while later, Dean walks in and takes a seat at the counter next to Lorelei and asks, "Where's Rory?"

Lorelei responds just like her daughter said, "I think she went to Lane's."

"What's with her Lorelei?" Dean asks, sadly.

"Huh?" Lorelei asks.

"Why does she always hang out with everyone but me?"

"She is allowed to have other friends you know. If she doesn't, then she will begin to hate you."

"I think she already has." Dean said, getting up, and walking out.

"What was that about?" Luke said coming over.

"He thinks Rory hates him because she has other friends."

"He isn't right for her." Luke confesses.

"What?"

"I always knew this. Dean isn't good enough for Rory." Luke gets up from leaning on the counter near Lorelei and works more, leaving Lorelei to realize what Luke said was right. Luke then sits next to Lorelei as the crowed dies down

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I don't know." Luke states.

A jingle over the bell moves everyone's attention to it. Jess walks in, soaking wet, he just simply says, "Luke can I use the shower?"

* * *

Rory left the diner, going straight towards the bridge. She knew he had to be there, where else would he go? She quickened her pace, and ducked in the other direction when she saw Dean walking towards Luke's in a line perpendicular to her. She was almost running when she reached the bridge and saw Jess, lying across the edge of the bridge, book hanging loosely in one hand. Rory quietly walked up to Jess, who was heavily asleep. She sat down next to his head.

Rory smiled, opened her mouth to say something to wake him up, but was interrupted when Jess said something in his sleep. It seemed to come out like 'Rrroorryy.' Rory looked at him, astonished that he was dreaming about her. As she was looking at his face, studying it. Jess's arm rose, out of her sight, and pushed her in the water. He laughed, because he planed that whole thing out when he heard her coming.

Rory came to the surface of the water right next to the bridge and said, "This water and what you just did was very, very cold." She shivered.

"Uh, really sorry Rory are you alright." He took off the coat he had on and grabbed her hand to pull her up. Rory, instead, pulled him in the water with her.

"See?" She asked as he came up to the water.

"I deserved that." Jess laughed and swam up to her. They were pretty close, just staring at each other like that for a while.

Rory broke the silence saying, "We should probably get out before either of us get sick."

"Yea." Jess nodded, and pulled himself out of the water, then helped Rory out. Rory shivered and hugged her arms for warmth. Jess smirked and grabbed the coat he took off before he ended up in the water and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"I just don't want to be blamed if you like catch pneumonia." Jess announced. They started walking towards the Diner, getting dirty looks from many townspeople. Jess smirked, Rory just looked down at her shoes.

"I'm going to go home and shower, and get dry clothes on. I'll be back." She started taking the coat off and handing it over.

"You need it for your walk home." Jess said, walking into the diner. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked around and simply said, "Luke, can I use the shower?"

Luke nods, and gets up from the counter. "The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom."

Lorelei asks, "Where's Rory?"

"She went home to get something, she'll be back." Jess says, and disappears in the back.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Luke asks.

"I don't know." Lorelei responds.

* * *

A little later, Rory is walking back to Luke's from her house. Jess's jacket is folded on her arm.

"Rory!" Dean shouts, right as Rory turns the corner to Luke's.

"Hey Dean." Rory greets politely. He crosses the street to her. She hides the jacket behind her.

"How was Lane's?" He asks.

"Lane's…uh…oh, yea it was great." Rory smiled.

"Uh, do you want to go for a walk or something?" Dean just wants to be with her.

She glances in the window of Luke's and sees that Jess isn't there and her mother is flirting with Luke. She fumbles with the jacket behind her back. "Uh, sure."

"So what's with Luke's nephew?" Dean asks.

"Jess is just a friend. He was in one of my classes." Rory explained. "There is nothing to be jealous about." She adds coldly.

"Jealous! I am not jealous! Its just you spend more time with people like _him_ instead of me. You can see how I can get concerned." Dean stops in the middle of the street and yells.

Rory turns around to face him and says, "Concerned! You get jealous when I hang out with Lane for too long! It's not like I am going to run away with her!"

"Rory we always fight! Why can't you just be happy with what you have?" Dean yells back.

"Me! How is it me! You aren't seeing what is right in front of you Dean. I am here, aren't I? You keep thinking the worse. I'm not going anywhere. And... and you are selfish. I need a life other than you, I suggest you get one too!" She yells, and trots off to Luke's.

Jess was standing outside and heard the whole thing. When she reached the stoop of the Diner, he walked up wither her and said, "You told him."

"Not in the mood Jess." She goes straight into the diner and he follows. She sits down next to her mother. "Coffee."

Jess sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it or something?" He feels bad for the comment he made before.

"No," Rory says as she sips her coffee.

"Well, he is a jerk to yell at you like that." Jess says, and gets up. "Luke, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." He said, as Luke passed him. Jess walks out of the diner, not angry, just determined.

"What happened?" Lorelei asked concerned.

"I had a fight with Dean." She responded emotionlessly.

"Tell me about it." Lorelei demanded.

"Not here," Rory responded.

"Luke, we are going home!" Lorelei yelled to Luke, grabbed her daughter, and dragged her to their house. "Okay, now tell me what happened."

"Why are you so into this?" Rory asked as she plopped on the couch.

"The TV is out…tell me what happened."

"Well, I was coming back to the diner. Dean saw me and asked if I wanted to go for a walk, I had Jess's jacket so I thought he was going to yell at me about that. Wait, I forgot to give Jess his jacket back!" Rory got up holding it.

"Why do you have it in the first place?" Lorelei asked.

Rory went on explaining what happened at the bridge and then what just happened with Dean.

"Rory, I am going to ask you this one thing. You have to be honest 'cause if you aren't I will know, because I am your mother, and I know all. Do you love Jess?" Lorelei asks.

"No, No, No. At least I don't think so." Rory shakes her head.

"I think you do hun." Lorelei comforts her.

"No, I'm in love with Dean." Rory spits out.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem to be." Lorelei says.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this now." Rory says, as she gets up and leaves. She felt the anger build up in her. It wasn't towards her mother; it was towards herself and Dean. She really didn't feel like yelling at her mother right then for no good reason. She was mad at herself because her mother was right and Rory couldn't find it out herself.

Rory needed to clear her head and get some air. She stepped outside and a chill shivered down her back. She looked down to see the warm, black leather jacket still in her hands. She looked up, tightened her grip on the jacket, and then put it on, because she was freezing to death. She knew this could result in many more arguments and questions, but her health was at steak and she couldn't ruin her ego by going back into that house. The warmth relaxed her body. She felt safe in that jacket for some reason. It was like a magic jacket that told her everything was going to be okay and for some crazy reason she trusted it. She smiled at this thought, and went on walking. Her feet went on auto drive straight to the one place where only one person can bother her, and she wouldn't mind.

She walked through the town square and saw Jess and Dean talking, more like yelling actually. The only thing Rory thought was _this can't be good._ She didn't go up to them just yet, she didn't feel like getting in the middle of that, even though she already was. She kept walking in the direction of the bridge, but not keeping her eyes off the two guys. Jess's stance was more relaxed, with his hands in his pocket even though he didn't have a jacket on, he wasn't tense at all. Not from the cold, nor from Dean. He, on the other hand, was standing tall. His muscles seemed to look like planks of wood they were so tense. He was continuously pointing his finger at Jess and the veins in his neck were popping out.

Jess opened his mouth and said something calmly. Rory couldn't hear what he said, but she saw Dean get very angry afterwards. Jess didn't have time to react when Dean's fist came straight for his face. That is when Rory ran over. She knelt down next to Jess, helping him up. "Are you alright?" she asked, not looking at Dean yet.

"That jacket is totally your style." Jess smirked, getting up.

Rory glared at Dean, who was surprised she was there, and said, "Why did you punch him like that?"

"What would you rather me punch him in a different way?" Dean asked.

"No, I would rather you not punch him at all," Rory stormed off, towards the bridge. Too much stuff was building up in her and she couldn't stand it. She didn't think it was possible to feel so many different emotions at once. She felt like she was going to explode soon, and break down.

Dean's jaw dropped. Somehow he was surprised that she didn't want him to punch Jess. Dean wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

All through Dean and Rory's conversation, Jess also built up with emotion. He first turned towards Dean who was still watching Rory walk away. He punched him once in face, and said, "That was for yelling at Rory." And then kicked him while he was down and said, "That was just for entertainment and for you punching me." He walked off, also towards the bridge. He had to think about stuff himself, and didn't care if he was in the company of Rory.

Jess arrived at the bridge and sat down next to Rory in total silence. Rory smiled at him. She took off her jacket and handed it to Jess. He just stuck out his hand and motioned for her to put it on, which she did. They both went back looking at the water and sat like that deep in thought for about an hour. They really needed to think.

Jess broke the long silence and said, "Thank you," quietly in a hoarse voice.

She looked at him, nodded, and smiled. "That is what friends do, but I should be the one thanking you."

"Just like you said, that's what friends do." He smirked, and looked out into the water. "So, Rory Gilmore, care to explain what is going on with your mother and my uncle?"

"Well…" Rory starts and tells him that they are deeply in love with each other, and it is just a matter of time until they realize that.

"But, I thought Luke was married or something." Jess replies.

"Yea, he is with this Nicole girl, but he is never really at his apartment with her."

"My family is so…" Jess thought of a word to say.

"Grumpy, stubborn" Rory offered with a smile.

"Yea, and weird." Jess smirked.

"Let's see, your uncle has a wife, but doesn't talk or live with her. Your mother goes from boyfriend to boyfriend and all of the sudden decides to kick you out of her house, what about your father?" Rory asked.

"He ran away right when I was born. I recently visited him in California, but I found I had a better life on the east coast. He was living with this girl and her daughter, but they weren't married. He goes from place to place and picks up jobs that give him just enough money to live off of." Jess went on. "What about your father?"

"My mother got pregnant at 16. He wanted to do the right thing and get married, but my mother didn't think it was the write thing just to get married because she was pregnant. She ran away from her house in Hartford and came here, where this lady at an Inn gave us a home. He comes back every now and then and my mom and him get close every time he comes, but he leaves her heartbroken every time." Rory explains.

"So we are both left without a father figure."

"No." Rory shakes her head.

"So I am left without a father figure and you have…" Jess starts for her.

"That isn't it either. I am left with Luke who acted like a father figure throughout my whole life. He will be one for you as well." Rory smiles.

Jess smirks, "If you insist."

"You will see." She responds. There is a silence, not awkward, just a silence. Rory breaks it saying, "I am hungry, didn't really eat anything all day."

"To Luke's?"

"To Luke's." Rory agrees.

They begin walking off towards Luke's together.

"Do you want to go back tonight?" Rory asks.

"Are you asking me to leave?" Jess smirks.

"No, I mean, do you want to go back tonight, with me?" Rory wants to get away from it all.

"Sure." Jess nods.

"So, what did you say to Dean that got him that pissed off?" Rory says after a small silence.

"I told him that if he hurts you, I'd just be one more person to make his life a living hell." Jess said.

"Seriously?"

Jess nodded, "Yes, and don't tell anyone I said that. It will ruin my look."

"Okay." Rory smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**A/N**: I have a question: Would you be mad if I skip a lot of the middle stuff and go to the end of the year? I have this whole thing worked out for the end of the year, but I won't if you don't want me to. Tell me what you think, and if you want to know what the end of the year will be.


	4. Phone calls are tough

**A/N**: I decided not to skip…the idea would have been cool if I planed it all better, but its cool.

**For those of you who think it's too soon for them to fall in love**: 3 words: Romeo and Juliet. Lets see, in 3 days the found a way to fall in love, sleep with each other, and die in each other's arms. They were planning to run away together and get married. But, this isn't English class so I won't start a discussion on Shakespeare.

**For those of you who are wondering about Logan**: Well, I will just say this is the beginning of Rory's freshman year at college and when did Logan get into the story?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or plot of Gilmore Girls.

Rory and Jess walked into Luke's. Lorelei was there, on her 5th coffee that hour, sitting at the counter. Rory went to sit next to her. Lorelei turned to look at her hesitantly, still afraid of how their conversation ended earlier.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just…I just had to clear my head, you know? Too much information was being contradicted." Rory said, quietly.

"Yea, I get why you had to clear your pretty little head and all, but I totally did not understand the second thingy." Lorelei smiled.

"Just, well, one second I see things one way, and then it's the complete opposite! Like there are contradictions fighting right now, in my head." Rory said.

Jess, who, got dragged by Luke to help out and was standing on the other side of the counter when she said that, laughed when she said that. She just glared at him; he got her coffee, knowing better.

"Okay…" Lorelei smirked, "I think I get it. Just promise me you will fill me in on what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Sure." Rory smirked and took a sip of her coffee. "I think I might be going back to Yale tonight." She said between sips.

Lorelei's faced turned from calm to shocked, "What! I had this whole plane for tonight. We were going to be in our PJs having a movie night, but only watch movies that we have seen a zillion times so we can talk also!"

"Maybe next week." Rory responded calmly, taking another sip.

"Why do you have to go back so soooon?" Lorelei whined, hence the extra o's.

Rory looked around, seeing if anyone was in the diner that would matter. Babette and Morey were sitting at the closest table. She responded with, "I will tell you at home."

"Fine," Lorelei pouted. "Can we go home now?"

"Okay," Rory said, "Just because I want to leave soon." She then turned to Jess who was behind the counter again. "Jess, I will call you right before I plan to leave. Is that cool?"

"Yea, that's cool." Jess said, mocking her by accenting the word cool.

Lorelei then pulled Rory out of the diner and to the house. She pretty much threw Rory onto the couch and said, "Spill."

"So, I walked out the house after our last discussion…" Rory started, and told the whole story. Well, not the whole story. She didn't say what Jess said to Dean.

After she was done, Lorelei asked, "What did he say to Dean that made him so mad?"

"I dunno." Rory said, breezily. "Okay, I'll pack to go now so I don't have to drive at night."

"Yea, fine, go pack. Leave your mother." Lorelei said, over exaggerating.

Rory sighed, smiled, and walked into her room. She started throwing things into a suitcase as she picked up her phone and dialed Jess's number.

"Hello?" Jess answered.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Rory said, throwing more things into the suitcase.

"Okay." Jess replied.

"See you in a bit." Rory hung up the phone and Jess repeated the action.

Rory zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked over to the mirror and did one last 'guge' (As in the Queer Eye word) and walked out. "I'm leaving now." Rory announced.

"Well, call me when you get there." Lorelei said, giving her daughter a hug. "This is weird." She admitted.

"Yea, it is." Rory nodded and smiled.

"Be good." Lorelei added with a smile as Rory walked out the door.

Rory hopped in her car eager to get away with the drama that will happen in Stars Hollow about how their favorite couple had a fight in the middle of Town Square. She laughed at the idea actually. She imagined the town should know by now. She imagined the looks she would get from all the townspeople. Now she is glad she is at college. She pulled up to Luke's diner and walked into the familiar place.

"Anything you want before we leave?" Jess asked, bringing his bag down.

"Yea, coffee. In the biggest cup you've got." Rory smiled as she walked up to the counter.

"Shall we take it to go?" Jess asked.

"Yea. Its time to get out of here." Rory said looking around the diner and seeing faces quickly turn away from her.

"Yea, well, the time might have come sooner than we thought." Jess nodded to who just walked into the diner.

"You cannot be serious." Rory mumbled.

Jess smirked and got her coffee and one for him. He set them on the counter and waited for Rory's first move. She grabbed the coffees and motioned for them to leave.

"Rory, wait." Dean said calmly as she pushed past him.

"No, not now Dean." Rory started walking again. Dean grabbed her arm to stop her. "Dean, just let me go." Rory struggled.

"Why, so you can go and be pissed at me and blow this way out of proportion?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Dean!" Rory yelled.

"Just let her go man." Jess said, standing behind Rory.

"Stay out of this." Dean yelled at Jess.

"Dean, I have to get back to school. We will talk about this later." Rory struggled with her arm again, but carefully not to spill the coffee.

"Fine." Dean said, his face red and his hands trembling.

"Bye." Rory said coldly and left.

Jess smirked at Dean, "It was great running into you again!"

Dean glared at him and Jess calmly walked out of the Diner, his new home.

Rory stomped to her car, fidgeting and juggling the coffees and her keys, grunting every now and then.

"Maybe I should drive." Jess said as he took one of the coffees.

"No, I'm fine. I really am." Rory said, shoving the key into the door a bit to vigorously.

"Are you sure?" Jess asked as threw his bag in the back.

"Yea." Rory took a deep breath.

"Okay…But the offer still stands." Jess said, getting into the passenger side.

"Maybe you should drive." Rory said, shaking with anger.

"Okay." Jess smirked, stepping out of the car and getting into the driver's seat as Rory went to the passenger's seat.

After a long silence, Jess broke it by ordering, "Top Five songs right now."

"We aren't in High Fidelity are we?"

"Yea, and I'm John Cusack, seriously, Top Five songs."

"Wow, uhh… in order?"

"No, it doesn't have to be."

"Time bomb by Rancid."

"Understandable." Jess smirked.

"It's a long way to the promise land by Bad Religion."

"Yea."

"I don't want to live today by Ape Hangers."

"Good choice."

"Let's go by Frou Frou."

"And lastly…" Jess started for her.

"Blitzkrieg bop by The Ramones."

"Ahh, super choice." Jess smirked again.

"Thank you. Your turn." Rory ordered.

"Let's see…" Jess named his 5 favorite songs at that moment like he didn't really have to decide it. (A/N: I truly wanted to get this chapter up so I will let you guys decide his favorite songs. You can send them in the review if you want or something.)

"No, no, no. You are totally wrong. Chocolate chip cookie dough is the best ice cream. But only if it is…" Her cell phone interrupted her. "One second." She said to Jess as she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rory." Dean sounded desperate.

"What is it?" Rory sighed.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Do you even know what you are sorry for?" Rory laughed.

"For yelling at you in the middle of Town Square?" Dean questioned.

"What, would you be sorry if it was in privacy?" She said coldly.

"No, I mean, yes. I am sorry for yelling at you, period."

"That's just not enough. What you said, it just hurt and it was just wrong."

"I know."

"And you have to stop blaming all our relationship problems on me because I am not the only one in this relationship. You aren't perfect Dean. You are not even close to perfect. You are the one that finds a way to make everything ugly. I can't have this conversation now, good-bye." Rory hung up the phone on him. Shaking in anger, again.

"Boyfriend?" Jess asked like the first day they met.

"Who needs them?" Rory threw her arms in the air. "Where was I, oh yes. Chocolate chip cookie dough is only good from Ben and Jerry's."

Jess laughed at her subject change. "Yea, I agree." He pulled up to their dormitory. They both didn't move from their seats.

"So, this was a weird weekend." Rory announced, looking at the dashboard.

"Huh." Jess nodded.

"You're lucky that you don't have to come back there next weekend." Rory smiled.

"I might." Jess nodded.

"You don't want to." Rory knew Jess.

"Yea, but I just might have to." He nodded, recently finding out that was his new home.

"Moving stuff back?" Rory asked.

"I guess."

Rory made the first move, unbuckling her seat belt. Jess followed and they both stepped out of the car and grabbed their stuff from the back.

"Keys." Rory said as Jess dropped them in her hand.

Rory unlocked her door and stepped into her dorm. Paris was still up on the couch. "How was small town, USA?" She welcomed Rory.

"The weirdest it's ever been."

"Huh?"

"Well, where should we start? Jess's uncle is Luke and his mother is making him move in with Luke."

"Wow." Paris said astonished.

"That's not all. Dean got jealous that I had a friend that was a guy. We are now in a big fight that goes beyond me having Jess as a friend."

"Wow." Paris repeated herself.

"Luke isn't living with his wife. My grandpa's new partner is his old boss's son." Rory went on.

"Okay, just stop. Your life is messed up." Paris held her hands up in a halt motion.

"Thanks for the update. I need to put an end to this day and get to sleep." She entered her room. She picks up her cell phone and dials the numbers to her house to tell her mother she got back in one piece. After that task is finished, she falls right asleep on her bed. She didn't have the best of days.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Rory?" Paris comes in the room their next morning and asks. "Are you awake." The comatose figure answers her question. "Rory! Wake up." She yells.

"Hmph." Rory groans.

"Come on…our first news paper meeting is today!" Paris says full of emotion.

"Yay." Rory says getting up. "I totally forgot."

"We are going to be late, get dressed." Paris yells as she starts walking out, "I'm not waiting for you."

Rory slowly gets up from bed and gets dressed. _Lucky that I had such a bad day and came home a day earlier_. She smiles, _well, that is one way of putting that whole day into a positive perspective._ She drags herself over to the newspaper office for her first day; this puts her in a good mood, no even a great mood.

88888888888888888888888

Rory smiled walking out of the newspaper office. This is going to be a good year. She is happy with the environment that is around the newspaper; it puts her in a better mood.

"Rory, wait!" Paris calls, jogging up to her.

"What's up?" Rory asks as Paris catches up to her.

"So, how is the fight going?" Paris asks.

"Why, you didn't want to know about it before." Rory laughs.

"Yea, well, now I do."

"You aren't going to make my life a column in a paper are you? That is just unreal. This newspaper will never go for this childish column." Rory laughs again.

"No. I want to know." Paris pushes.

"College Paris is just plain weird." Rory says speeding up getting away from Paris who is staring at Rory from the spot they just had the conversation.

"No, college Paris is much more fun to be with!" Paris yells.

"Oh, just go to your craft corner!" Rory yells back, not looking back. Like 2 seconds after she yelled that, her cell phone went off. "Hello?" She answered, too lazy to look at the Caller ID.

"Hey." It was Dean.

Rory kicked herself mentally, should have looked at the Caller ID. "Uh, hey Dean." Her natural high went down.

"How are you?" He asked like nothing was wrong.

"I just got out of a newspaper meeting and I _was_ good." She said.

"Oh."

"Why did you call?" Rory said after a small silence.

"I just wanted to talk." Dean said.

"Why did you call?" Rory asked again, a little annoyed.

"I can't call to check up on my girlfriend?" He asked.

"That matters, the part about me being your girlfriend, if you have something else to say." Rory said, angry.

"I'm sorry, I did a lot of thinking, and I was the one that is responsible for us falling apart."

"That isn't it, Dean." Rory said.

"Rory, what can I say? What can I say that is right? Lately, it's been nothing." Dean said, a little aggravated.

"Dean, ugh, well, we…you…I…" Rory said angry. She then stopped walking and her face showed the realization she just had, "I just can't do this." She said surprisingly.

"What?"

"I can't fight like this anymore…it's just...it's just not worth it all."

"What?"

"I just don't know what to do anymore, I hate us fighting all the time."

"Me too. Let me just come see you, we can work this out."

"What good would that do?" Rory asked, giving up.

"I'm coming." Dean said, without getting permission. He then hung up.

"Dean, don't" Rory said to the ended phone call. Right after she said this, she heard the dial tone. "Shit." She mumbled off to her room.

**A/n**: Sorry for the wait…I just came back from the beach and realized I didn't finish this. Well, here it is. Again, sorry for the wait.


	5. Yuppers

**A/N**: Okay, so, I am going out on a limb and telling you, I write randomly so I have no clue what is going to happen, though I think this one is going to be different. I think you will like it, I hope you will, 'cause I don't know what you like. You actually might hate it, but read it anyway 'cause it is fun to.

He took a deep breath, knocked on the door. _What am I thinking coming back here?_ He asked himself. She opened the door. He wasted no time and kissed her. Thoughts were flying through both their heads, but neither wanted to stop.

* * *

"What do you want?" Rory said calmly crossed armed standing. "What can I do?"

There was a knock at the door, she walked away from her mirror and opened the door to her room. _Practicing doesn't help on this subject_. She thought to herself.

"Rory, look, we can work this out, seriously. We can get through this and we won't fight anymore." Dean stated like he scripted what he was going to say on the car ride over.

"Do you think we can?" Rory asked.

"Yea, if we both work for it."

"I think it is more than that. Dean, I don't feel…well, I don't feel the connection between us." Rory said, looking at her feet.

"What?"

"I don't think we should stay together."

"I can't believe you are saying this." Dean averted his eyes.

"Dean, you had to know it was coming." Rory smirked.

"What? How? When? I thought we were perfect for each other!" He yelled.

Rory laughed, and he glared at her. "Seriously? You thought we were perfect for each other?"

* * *

Paris heard "I thought we were perfect for each other" being yelled from the room she shared with Rory. She smirked, "You can go right in."

Jess shook his head, but walked in anyway.

"It's about _him _isn't it?" Dean yelled just before Jess opened the door. "Oh, great." Dean threw up his hands.

"Well, maybe this is a bad time." Jess said, turning around.

"No, stay! This is all about you." Dean waved his hands in the air.

"What?" Jess turned around.

"Rory is breaking up with me for you." Dean yelled.

"What?" Jess asked more calmly looking towards Rory.

"It's not about that." Rory yelled, holding back tears. "I told you, we weren't perfect for each other."

"What?" Jess asked again. "For me?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Are you blind!" Dean yelled to him and Rory. "You both are. Jess, she's into you and you're into her. I see it, I'm sure Paris sees it." He kept yelling.

"Leave me out of this." Paris yelled from the other side of the door.

"Rory, we are perfect for each other and I will not be here when you realize this." He yelled.

Rory kept staring at her feat. Jess kept staring at her. Dean picked up his coat and charged out of her dorm, out of Yale, out of her life.

Rory just sat down on her bed, head in hands, crying. She wasn't crying because Dean broke up with her. She was happy about that and glad she didn't have to do it. It still hurt a tiny bit. All the emotion she has been bottling up for the past week was starting to spill out.

Jess looked at her and frowned. "He's a jerk, for breaking up with you like that. He's a total jerk."

"Not totally." Rory said quietly.

"Huh?"

"He was right, I can't believe it but Dean was right about something." Rory laughed between tears.

"Huh?"

"About you and me."

"I need to go for a walk or something." Jess said, not looking back because he would melt seeing her like this. He walked out of her dorm and up to his own. His roommate wasn't around. Jess lied down on his back on the bed and turned up some music to help him think.

Rory lied down on her bed, face down in her pillow and cried, thinking that what she said was wrong. Maybe he wasn't right about everything.

* * *

Hours later, late into the night.

Jess got up. "He was right." He said to no one. He walked down to Rory's dorm again, took a deep breath and knocked on her door. _What am I thinking coming back here?_ He asked himself.

Rory got up and decided to watch TV to ruin the memory of this day. She fell asleep watching it. The knock at the door woke her up. She hesitantly moved toward the door and opened it. He wasted no time and kissed her. Thoughts were flying through both their heads. They broke the kiss and did the cute rest-forehead-on-forehead-thing. "He was right." He said. Rory smiled up at him, not saying a word.

They stayed silent with their arms around each other staring into the other's eyes for a bit more. Jess leaned in for another kiss and Rory returned. Jess then broke it and started walking away.

"What?" Rory laughed.

"We both have an early class tomorrow." Jess said and kept walking because if he did look back, he wouldn't have been able to keep on walking.

"Goodnight."

Jess smirked and replied, "night."

Rory closed her door and leaned back on it with a huge smile on her face. Her mind was racing; she opened the door and ran after Jess down the hallway. She ran in front of him and kissed him. She then broke the kiss, "I needed one more." She turned and walked back to her room. Jess just stood there with a goofy smirk on his face staring back at her. He ran a hand through his hair and walked back to his room. He will not be able to sleep tonight.

Rory closed the door to her dorm behind her and leaned back on it again with a huge smile on her face. She walked picked up her cell phone and dialed the first number on speed dial. "Mom?"

"Hey Hon, its late, you're up and you have a class early tomorrow morning don't you?" Lorelei asked groggily.

"Yea, but I have to tell you something."

"Okay, serious voice, I'm up." Lorelei said more seriously.

Rory then explained everything from the phone call she got from Dean to the events that happened two minutes ago. "So, I thought I should tell you first because you will kill me if somehow you found out another way or too late." Rory ended the mishaps of the day.

"Wow."

"Yea."

"You and Jess."

"Yea." Rory smiled.

"Wow." Lorelei repeated.

"I have to call Lane so, can you say something."

"I don't know what to say. I barely spoke to the kid." Lorelei said.

"Well, I will see you next week." Rory started to hang up the phone.

"Wow." Lorelei said one more time.

"Bye mom." Rory said.

"Bye." Lorelei replied.

Rory then dialed Lane's number.

"Rory!" Lane yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Lane! I can't believe I didn't get to see you this weekend."

"I know, I was so mad. I heard that Luke has a nephew and you know him or something?" Lane said.

"Wow, well, Here is how it goes:" Rory described her whole weekend for Lane. It wasn't like she would be able to sleep anyway.

"So, is he cute?" Lane asked.

"Very." Rory replied with a smile.

"Listen to good music?"

"Pixes, Ramones…need I say more?"

"Great catch."

"I know." Rory laughed. "Okay, I really have to at least try to sleep. I do have class tomorrow."

"Call me later."

"If not, I'll see you this weekend, this time I promise I will find you."

"Bye."

"Night." Rory hung up the phone. She snuck into her room, careful not to wake Paris and slipped into her bed. That day turned out pretty well. She smiled and tried to fall asleep, though it wasn't easy with the butterflies in her stomach that arrived when she realized that she would get to see him first thing in the morning.

* * *

"Night" Jess replied and smirked. He watched her close the door behind her. He then, unwillingly walked farther from her. He really had to keep going to class because he _was_ here on scholarship. He walked up into his room; his roommate was still out partying he assumed. He turned on his music and lied down. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rory and Jess both finally feel asleep, being as tired as they were from such a long day. Rory awoke by the sound of her alarm at 6:30; she got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed. There was a knock at her door at 6:56. She answered it right after she struggled getting her shirt on.

"Hi." Jess said when she opened the door.

"Hi" Rory replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"Hello," Paris said running from their room to the bathroom.

"Morning Paris." Rory said.

"Hey Paris." Jess said as well.

"What's with you two, you are usually in some debate about literature or music by now." Paris said, going from the bathroom back to their room again.

"So, do you want to get breakfast before class?" Rory asked. They were both still standing at the doorway.

"Yea, sure." Jess answered, moving away, letting her out. He shut the door behind her, which muffled Paris yelling, "Fine, don't see if I want to come."

They walked in silence for a bit longer.

"So…" Rory couldn't take they silence, she worked herself up, and then seemed to deflate when she said, "Hi."

"I think we went over that already." Jess smirked.

_Awk-ward_ Rory thought and smiled. They were walking so close to each other that their shoulders brushed during some of their steps. It sent chills down both their backs whenever that happened.

"So, tough assignment for class today." Rory tried again.

"Huh." Jess replied.

"You aren't making this easy." Rory said, laughing.

"Making what easy?" Jess tormented. "Things seem perfectly normal."

"Jess!" Rory said out of frustration.

"What!" Jess smirked.

"Don't act like nothing happened last night…unless…unless you really didn't want to have what happened last night happen." Rory's voice dropped.

Jess stopped and tilted her head up to his and kissed her.

"Never mind then." Rory said.

Jess smirked as they turned into the dining room.

**A/N:** I have been writing this chapter for a while. I decided to end it there because I have no life and I don't know where else to end the chapter.


	6. Friday Night begins

**A/N**: So it's been a while huh? Yea, I don't have that many ideas anymore….so I'll write at random times. I apologize for the wait. For entertainment, I recommend these few things: sleeping, TV, and eating are always my top 3; others exist as reading my other fanfic, reading the fanfics that are my favorites, searching bands online, playing games at places like yahoo and I think that is it. Sleep is my favorite one, I recommend that one. Reading also, that is a good one, but only if you have a good book. Oh, I have to tell you, I am a Luke fan, it will all work out.

"So, don't miss me while you are gone." Rory stated as she stepped out of the car.

Jess just smirked at her as he sat in the driver's seat, one arm on the steering wheel, and watching her walk over to his side of the window. "We've been apart before and I've lived."

"You know you'll miss me." Rory said, leaning on the car door.

"Huh." Jess stated just as Lorelei drove up the driveway.

"I won't go until you admit you will miss me." Rory said, head still in the car.

"That would defeat everything though. 'Cause if I say I miss you, that would just to have you leave and I would be lying, but if I don't say anything, that will keep you here longer." Jess smirked.

"Rory, come on, stop flirting or your grandmother will come out here and find out this whole Jess thing and then Jess will have to come to dinner and I am just not ready for that," Lorelei said walking up to the two.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Rory said to get her mother up to the stoop. "So, I'll see you in 2 hours?" She leaned in for a kiss.

"Yup." Jess said as she broke the kiss. He watched her walk up to her mother and then backed out of the driveway.

Lorelei just smiled at her daughter. "What?" Rory asked.

"You're glowing." Lorelei teased.

"What?" Rory asked, now confused.

"You like Jess, a lot." Lorelei kept teasing.

"I think that's obvious because he is my….we are…what are we?" Rory asked herself out loud.

Lorelei opened her mouth the respond just as the door opened. "Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Emily asked annoyed.

"We were going to, but we were seeing who would give in first." Lorelei responded with a smile.

Emily glared at her, and then looked over at Rory, "Why are you glowing?" she asked still a bit harshly.

"No, she's Rory, the one you are nice to, I'm Lorelei, the one you are mean to." Lorelei said.

"Lorelei, why is she glowing?" Emily asked.

"I had a great day at school." Rory said.

"That's wonderful!" Emily said, a bit Cheerily, as they took seats in the living room.

"I'm telling you, robot." Lorelei whispers to Rory and Emily walks to the drink cart.

"Do you girls want anything to drink?" Emily asks and they tell her what the desire for a drink. She brings them their orders. The rest of the night goes smoothly until dessert time.

Rory takes a peak at her watch, Jess is probably already here, and she wants to get out of there.

"Why are you looking at your watch every 5 minutes?" Emily asks.

"Uhh, mom and I wanted to get home at a specific time to watch a movie on TV." Rory lies easily. Lorelei smiles at her, Rory has picked up on Lorelei's ways. "Actually we should leave now."

"You haven't even touched your dessert!" Emily exclaims.

"Seriously, our movie nights are filled with desserts." Lorelei helps out.

"Fine, if you are this antsy…" Emily says.

"Bye grandma," Rory hugs and kisses her grandmother.

"Bye mom," Lorelei waves slightly. They both walk to the door. "I have something to tell you later, don't let me forget," she adds as they walk to the door out of earshot of Emily.

"Okay," Rory says, quickening her pace out the door. She sees Jess there waiting outside the car, leaning on it. He is twirling the keys in his hand. He looks up and Rory and smiles as she runs over and kisses him. For some reason, this reminds me of something that would be in a John Cusak movie.

"You missed me," Rory smiled as she took the keys and got into the driver's seat.

"How could I not?" Jess asked sarcastically as she pulled out of the driveway.

Lorelei smiled and walked to her own car and drove off behind them.

* * *

Rory and Jess are 2 minutes from Luke's.

"This is going to be weird," Jess stated.

"No, you spent a weekend with him already." Rory shook her head.

"Yea, that was only like 1 day. This is going to be weird," Jess assured.

"Okay, so if it gets weird, do something, and it'll be our sign to leave," Rory laughed, pulling up to Luke's.

"Or I can just be like, 'I'm going out.'"

"Or that. I have to meet with my friend Lane tonight, wanna come?" Rory asked walking into the diner.

"Sure," he shrugged, holding the door open for her letting her in. They were greeted with a lot of stares coming from the townspeople and whispers saying _'that's Jess_'

"So, I'm going out," said, turning around before Luke even noticed they were there. Rory stopped him by grabbing his sleeve, which jerked him back to his original position staring at the counter. Rory took his hand and led him over to the counter. They took two stools and waited for Luke's arrival.

"Or not," Jess smirked, sitting down next to Rory. They overheard Miss Patty saying, "That's him. That's the guy Rory broke up with Dean for."

Jess watched Rory grow red with anger she got up and said, "I'm going out."

Jess laughed, and pulled her back down to her stool. "Jessssss," she whined.

"If I have to stay, you have to stay," he smirked, for the millionth time.

"You suck." Rory said, resting her head on one of her hands.

"Fine, let's go." Jess got up.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Lorelei asked as Rory stood up. She walked over to the two and motioned for them to take seats as she sat next to Rory. They both looked over at her, waiting for an explanation. "Oh, I didn't tell you Rory? This has been going around town for a while."

"And you didn't even try to stop it, let alone not tell me!" Rory was angry.

"I totally forgot until like just now. And I did try to stop it. It's impossible to stop." Lorelei exclaimed.

"Well, we are going to find Lane and get out of this hellhole," Rory said, grabbing Jess's hand and pulling him out of Luke's.

"Bye Lorelei," Jess said, "Tell Luke we are here," were his final words before he was dragged out the door. Lorelei smiled and watched them go.

* * *

Kim's Antiques: 

"So, this is Lane's store?" Jess asked as he and Rory walked hand and hand in front of it.

"No, this is Lane's mother's store," Rory responded.

"And she is working there or something?"

"She lives upstairs."

"Huh."

Before Rory could mount the steps, Lane swung out the door and quickly hugged her friend. Rory kept her hand in Jess's, which was just awkward.

"You must be Jess." Lane said excitedly.

Jess nodded.

"I'm not sure if you guys heard of you two, but there are a bunch of rumors going around," Lane stated.

Jess shrugged as Rory said, "Yea, we heard Miss Patty just before."

"I tried to stop them, Lorelei tried to stop them, and even Luke tried, but it hasn't worked yet," Lane said.

"Well thanks for the effort," Rory smiled.

"Uhh, Rory," Jess nodded towards the street.

"Uh-oh," Lane said in singsong voice.

"This is not good," Rory exclaimed.

All three watched Dean from across the street starting to approach them.

"We have time to run," Jess said.

"We will come by later Lane, unless it is too late, well come by Luke's," Rory said, just as Jess started running dragging her along. They arrived at the bridge subconsciously. Rory was laughing as they sat down.

"Why are we here anyway?" Jess asked.

Rory shrugged as she rested her head on Jess's shoulder. "We aren't going back just yet though."

**A/N**: I know its short…I decided just to end the chapter here because I am leaving for like a week and I thought you might want something to read.


	7. Uhh, that night?

**AN:** Wow, so. It's been a while. How's everyone doing? Sorry it's been a while. Been on vacation, relaxing until school starts again, which it has…so over boarded w/ work. So, I have nothing else to say. Oh this picks up exactly where the last one ended.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

"So I should probably apologize to my mom about blowing up at her like that." Rory states.

"Huh."

"And she wanted to tell me something." Rory went on.

"Huh."

"And you probably have to go see Luke."

"Not really."

"Well, I'm hungry 'cause I skipped dessert at my grand parents so lets go to Luke's. It's late, it should be empty."

"Okay." Jess said, following Rory as she got up.

"And Lane will probably be there, so that will be good."

"Huh." Jess followed Rory walking off the bridge.

"So, talk much?" Rory asked on the way to the diner.

"Nope." Jess shook his head.

"I'm getting that." Rory laughed.

They arrive at the diner. Lorelei is still in there arguing with Luke about who knows what.

"No, you're wrong, this shirt is navy blue, not black." Lorelei yelled.

"Whatever," Luke shook his head, "I actually have to do work, stocking and stuff. Jess, since you two actually showed up, you can come help." He added sarcastically.

"How fun," Jess responded monotonously and trudged off behind Luke.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Rory asked.

"I'm kinda going out with Jason." Lorelei said quickly and quietly.

"What? As in dad's partner?" Rory asked mimicking Lorelei's soft tone.

"Yea, but he doesn't know."

"What? How?"

Lorelei then explained the whole dispute about Atlantic City and the things like that.

"I am actually glad I am not home to hear you complain about keeping this relationship," Rory said.

"What! I will not complain about it," Lorelei defended herself.

"Like you didn't for all your other relationships?" Rory said sarcastically.

"I didn't complain, I was filling you in," Lorelei said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I am glad that you won't be filling me in every night."

"You're wrong, I am going to call you every night and fill you in on everything that happened that day."

"Whatever."

* * *

An: I know I haven't written in a while. I seriously do not know what to write now in this story, I am thinking of just ending it. I could use someone to help me out on ideas. It took me like 2 weeks just to write the 300 words in this one. I have major writers block on this guy. Well, review, don't review, whatever. I understand if you don't want to review to this pile of crap. 


	8. Jealousy

**AN:** So, I know…but I actually regained the muse to write this…I have an idea! Haha, okay, ill try to write as much as possible, but it will be hard w/ the work load they give me this year. But whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls….so, don't blame me that it is just not an hour of just Jess.

* * *

This takes place just as Luke was pushing Jess out to the store room in the last chapter:

They arrive to the store room, Luke says, "shoot, I forgot the box opener in the diner, I'll be right back." He walks out and overhears Rory ask her mother about what she wanted to tell her. He over heard Lorelei say, "I'm kind of going out with Jason." When he heard that, he stopped, dead in his tracks right before the curtain into the diner. He leaned against the nearest wall and hit his head against it a couple of times. He turned back into the store room.

"Where's the box cutter?" Jess asked.

"We can do without." Luke shot back.

Jess just shrugged it off. He took a box down, and tried to open it with his keys, unsuccessfully. "Luke, come on, I'll go get it, just tell me where it is."

"First shelf on the left." Luke responded quietly.

Jess looked at him skeptically and walked back into the diner. He smirked at Rory and leaned to grab the box cutter. "Refill?"

"Sure," Rory smiled back.

"Yes!" Lorelei said excitedly.

He refilled their coffees just as he heard Luke yell, "Jess get back to work! Who cares if you can't find the friggen box cutter!"

"He's in a chirpy mood!" Jess said sarcastically.

"He was fine a few minutes ago." Lorelei said like she was trying to see what went wrong.

"Whatever." Jess shrugged and walked back into the store room.

"So he's talkative." Lorelei said sarcastically.

"This is all new to him." Rory said, motioning around the diner.

"Yea, that's it, so did you ask him what you two are considered?"

"Ha, I don't care to tell you the truth."

"That's good to hear, I think." Lorelei responded.

"It is." Rory exclaimed.

"Okay." Lorelei nodded.

* * *

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Luke asked bitterly when Jess returned.

"I just refilled Lorelei and Rory's coffee," Jess responded, "what's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Jess shrugged.

After a long moment of silence Luke said, "She's going out with someone."

"Huh?" Jess looked confused.

"Lorelei, she's going out with someone, and that is what's going on with me." Luke said sharply.

"Oh." Jess didn't actually expect Luke to say something. He isn't one to talk.

"I don't even know why it's bothering me."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't" Luke responded quickly.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't"

"Luke, this is childish, the whole town can see you and Lorelei have a thing for each other. I have known you two for what, a week? I still see what's going on." Jess said sharply.

"Nothing is going on."

"Why don't you do something about it?" Jess said, surprising himself on how much he was talking.

"Cause she's taken!"

"Not if you make the first move. I bet she will drop everything for you." Jess said, "And don't think these talks are a regular activity. I have no clue what has gotten into me. This is a once in a century thing."

"I don't believe you." Luke said.

"No, seriously, I will never talk like this again."

"Not about that, about her dropping everything."

"She will, but…ugh, seriously I'm annoying myself. Your married, get unmarried first. That is all I'm saying, now are we done here?"

Luke just stared contently at his unpacking.

"Since I actually spoke, do I get a break?"

"You barely worked."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts and work out in the diner."

"You won't work, you'll read."

"Huh." Jess raised and eyebrow, and walked into the diner anyway.

"No more sugar packet hockey! I've had enough!" Rory exclaimed just as Jess walked out. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 12.

"Aren't you two tired yet?"

"Yup." They answered in unison.

"Why don't you go home to sleep?"

"Cause that involves walking home." Lorelei said.

"See you are lucky, all you have to do is walk upstairs." Rory answered, "I wish my bed was just a few steps away."

"Well…" Jess smirked.

"Whoa, no, no!" Lorelei held up her hands.

"I was ju…" Jess said.

"No!" Lorelei interjected.

"Kidding." He said quickly. "Didn't you two drive?"

"We decided that we should really leave our cars here, you know, with gas prices so high." Rory said.

"You decided that, we are driving my car back, come on." Lorelei said, getting up.

"Okay, 'night." She said to Jess, giving him a quick kiss, "see you in the morning."

"Or afternoon on how late we are going to sleep." Lorelei specified.

"'night." Jess said as they walked out.

"I'm going to sleep; I suggest you do so as well." Luke said a little after the girls walked out. "We got to wake up early for the Saturday morning rush."

"When you say we, you mean you." Jess said.

"No, I am waking you up at 5 to work."

"I highly doubt that." Jess said, walking up to the apartment. He felt Luke follow him all the way towards his side of the apartment. "Huh." Jess sputtered.

"Yea, well, your stuff came, and it just didn't look like a room without a bed. Then I asked Lorelei to help, she went a little overboard and kind of unpacked a lot of your stuff and did some sprucing." Luke rambled.

"I see." Jess looked around a poster filled room.

"There were like no clothes in what came, it was all books, music, and posters." Luke went on.

"All my clothes are at school."

"You must not have a lot if you fit it all in your dorm."

"I don't need much." Jess said, walking into his side. Luke stared in there for a bit longer, and then walked off to his own side.

* * *

The next morning:

Lorelei and Rory walk into the diner at around 11. By this time, Luke is working and Jess is falling asleep at the counter with a book. Lane is there helping out since Jess isn't doing anything.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Lorelei exclaims as she slinks down on a counter stool.

"Same here," Rory says, sitting in-between her mother and Jess.

"Morning," Jess says groggily.

"Good morning," Rory replies.

"So, the book came, that I said you should borrow, do you want to see it?"

"Sure, I'll be back for that coffee," Rory says getting up following Jess up to the apartment.

"Wow," Rory exclaimed, walking into his side.

"Your mother did it," Jess said, sitting on the bed, and then lying back with his legs still off the side.

"I can tell," She says looking around.

"Mmhmm," Jess mumbles.

"You woke up early?"

"I'm still not fully awake, so it matters what your definition of 'woke up' is."

"Tired boy," Rory says lying down next to him staring at the ceiling.

"So, that book."

"Right, that book."

"It's on that shelf"

"With the other books, of course"

"I'll get it." Jess says getting up, sitting on the floor next to a shelf peering through it. "How the hell did she organize this?"

"She didn't" She replied getting up sitting next to him.

"Huh," Jess said looking through the titles.

"So, how do you like it here with Luke?"

"It's cool, I guess. I mean, I wake up early, negative; work all weekend; negative; get to drive here with you, it matters; and get to serve you coffee and hang out, I'll be nice and say that is a positive," Jess smirks.

"Aww," Rory says.

Jess smirks and puts an arm around her and kisses her. Right then Luke comes into the apartment looking for something.

He yells, "Jess have you seen my….oh wow." Luke saw. Jess and Rory spring apart.

"So, I should go down…well, I'll be….you know….down, in the diner, with coffee…" Rory sputters outs and rushes downstairs.

"Okay, what was that?" Luke asks.

"Well, you live in this small town, you should have heard it by now, you know, with the gossip here." Jess says, harshly.

"I thought that wasn't true. Lorelei said she wanted to stop it."

"Not because it wasn't true, because she knew that we wouldn't want that.'

"Okay, wow, just let me digest this." Luke says turning around, starting to walk aimlessly around. Jess starts to walk towards the door, "Don't leave just yet." Luke says. Jess sighs and leans up at a wall. "Few rules," Luke starts up again, "You are not to be on either side of this apartment, just the middle section." Jess just stares at him blankly. "When you take her out, you have her home at a respectable time. I know you two are in college, but weekends, when you are here, I'll be watching." Jess lets a small laugh go. "This is not funny, I'm seriously. Finally, when you two are up here, in the middle section of the apartment, one will be on a chair and one will be on the couch. Two of you cannot be together on a chair, or on the couch. You got it?"

"Never thought of you as an over protector of a kid that isn't even related to you." Jess says monotonously.

"I've known her pretty much forever, she needs this."

"I think Lorelei could kill me."

"Well, that's true, but just in case…"

"Whatever," Jess shrugs, and walks downstairs.

* * *

Down at the diner just as Rory rushed down:

Lorelei is laughing at her seat.

Rory smirks, "You sent him up there didn't you?"

Lorelei laughs a little and nods her head.

"You evil, evil mother."

Lorelei giggles, "It was well worth your face walking down here."

"Luke's face was hilarious; I believe I heard _Few Rules_ being yelled as I walked down here."

Lorelei giggles some more.

**A/N**: I am gonna leave it there. I will try to update ASAP. But I must warn you, there is a chance that it won't be soon. I will try though. I promise. Please don't hurt me if it isn't. Well review…have a good(enter time of when I will update) 


	9. Jinx

**AN:** I'm starting this like the same day I ended the other one. So, if I didn't incorporate some of your reviews into it, that's why.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls….so, don't blame me that it is just not an hour of just Jess.

* * *

At the bridge:

"So, Luke, he is all jealous of whoever Lorelei is going out with," Jess says looking up from his book.

"No!" Rory says astonished, almost dropping her book into the lake.

"Yea, he was talking about it last night in the store room," Jess says.

"Who would talk to you about something like that? He barely knows you, and no offence, you aren't one to talk about that with."

"Exactly!" Jess exclaims.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I told him to divorce his stupid wife already and if he told Lorelei how he felt, she would drop everything for him."

"Well…"

"That is just to boost his ego. We can psyche Lorelei into this."

"I guess…"

"What?"

"She really likes Jason."

"But she loves Luke."

"She doesn't know that."

"Shit, how am I getting into this? Can we do something else to boost _my_ ego?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I do have something on my mind." He raises an eyebrow.

"Really," Rory smiles.

"Yea," Jess leans in and kisses her.

* * *

At the Diner:

Lorelei rushes in. "Coffee, here, stat!"

"Hold on," Luke whizzes past her.

"Luke, coffee, when I say coffee, you are supposed to give me coffee. Well, first, you are most likely to say, 'no, it's not good for you. Have tea and a salad.' And I will be all like 'no Luke, I want coffee, in an I.V., a keg, now!' You see how this works. You aren't supposed to say hold on…wait what? What are you doing?" Lorelei asks as he gets her a mug and gives her coffee.

"I'm giving you coffee, like you asked." Luke moves to shut her up.

"Uh, you didn't even listen to my speech! That rant was nothing for you!" Lorelei pretends to be emotional.

"Just drink your coffee," Luke smirks.

Nicole barges through the door, Luke's smile fades, and Nicole says, "Well, I've got the papers, like you asked."

"So, if I did want to marry someone that I didn't think I would end up with, a lawyer was a good choice?" He asked sarcastically. This whole conversation, Lorelei's face dodged from face to face.

"Yea, just sign here, here, here, and here," she flipped through the packet.

Luke followed, signing it quickly, "Its how it began and end, how nice." Sarcasm filling his voice.

"Well, that's it." Nicole says, quietly.

"Yea, so, see you around." Luke looks at his shoes.

"Yea, sure." Nicole says, pushing herself off the chair and out the door.

Lorelei just stares at Luke long pause, "what?"

"Something that was coming," Luke admits, with a smile.

"What? What's going on? Why wasn't I informed earlier?" Lorelei went off.

"Does it make you happy that you were the first to find out?"

"Me and everyone else in this damn diner!" Lorelei said over exaggerating with the hand motions.

"Well, you were the first I had the conversation about it with." Luke smiled.

"Something is different about you. Did I forget how single, bachelor Luke was? Was single, bachelor Luke this different from angry, married Luke? I need more coffee," Lorelei surrendered with her hands over her face.

Luke's smile widened as he walked behind the counter and got her, her coffee. He added, "You know this stuff really isn't good for you."

* * *

"What time is it?" Rory asks, picking her head off Jess's lap since she laid across the bridge as they went back to reading.

"Uhh, like 4." Jess responded.

"And when are we meeting my mom at Luke's?"

"Uhh like 6."

"So, two hours and I have finished my book." Rory complained

"Go get another one," Jess looked at her.

"I would, but that involves walking and…"

"I should've known the response to that question. Then the next thing you will say would be 'Hey, how bout we switch books!'"

"Fine, don't switch books," Rory crossed her arms and got up.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to get another book because there is nothing else to do, want to come?"

Jess looked from his book, to Rory. He paused then said, "Yea, sure, why not?" He got up and followed her.

"We have been lucky today," Rory stated.

"Huh?"

"We have been lucky today," She repeated, "we haven't walked into Dean."

"Why'd you have to go and jinx us there? Now, we are going to see him."

"No we are not, stop being superstitious."

"Fine."

Rory kept looking around when they walked through the town.

"See, you think you jinxed it also."

"You are very convincing." Rory smiled.

"Do you want to watch a movie instead of reading more?" Jess asked.

"Yea, sounds good."

"Good, cause I don't feel like waiting around for you to pick out a book."

"Hey, I don't take _that_ long."

"Yes you do." Jess looks at her.

"Fine, I do." Rory gives in, opening the door to her house. "Go pick out a movie." Rory says, nodding towards her TV.

"I will," Jess says, looking at all the pictures on the mantel, picking up a few with Rory in them and looking at them closely.

"That's right; you've never been here yet." Rory yells from the kitchen putting popcorn into the microwave.

"Nope," Jess says, following her voice into the kitchen.

"Well, that is the family room, this is the kitchen, that's my room, and upstairs is my mom's room." Rory says pointing all over the place.

"Great tour."

"I try." Rory says with triumph

"So, care to explain this?" Jess holds up a picture that he grabbed.

Rory blushes and says, "That was my birthday the other year."

"Which of course you dressed up in a pink boa with a pink crown."

"Yes, of course.'

Jess then walks into the family room and puts the picture back and leans down near the TV to search through the movies she has, "Do you have a preference?" He asks, looking at her leaning in the hallway.

"Nope, seen them all many times."

"How 'bout this?" Jess asks, holding up Almost Famous.

"I could've guessed that."

"Yea, surprised you didn't." Jess says as he sets up the Movie and sits on the couch. The microwave then goes of and Rory runs to get it. She comes back with popcorn in a bowl and sits down next to Jess. "Ready?" He asks.

"Wait, one second." Rory squirms around on the couch getting a comfortable spot. She finally stops with Jess's legs up on the table and her lying across the couch with Jess's arm around her. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Finally," Jess smirks and presses play.

* * *

A couple hours later:

"Rory…" Jess asks quietly stroking her hair. "Rory?" He looks at his watch and it reads '5:55.' Jess moves a bit and says "Rory" a bit louder.

"Hmmm" she moans.

"We have to get to the diner, its 5 'till." Jess says, getting up a bit.

"Oookay." Rory says slowly getting up.

They start walking towards the diner and Rory rests all her weight on Jess's side.

"How are you this tired?" Jess asks with a smirk.

"Just all the lack of sleep at college caught up with me." She smiles.

"Oh." Jess says, opening the door for her at Luke's.

"Hi mom!" Rory exclaims, sliding down on a counter stool next to her mother.

"Jess! Where have you been all day?" Luke yells.

"Out."

"Of course, you're supposed to work though."

"Huh."

"Just refill all the coffees." Luke demands.

"Fine." Jess says, getting a coffee pot and a mug for Rory and pours her some.

"Are you ready to order now?" Luke asks annoyed.

"Yes, I will have a hamburger with extra fries and some bacon in that hamburger and some pancakes on it too, and some eggs, but, hold the meat, bread, fries, vegetables, and condiments and put the bacon and eggs on the side. Oh and some syrup please." Lorelei orders.

"Why couldn't you just ask for pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" Luke asks.

"Because that is just too easy." Lorelei smiles.

"And I will actually have a hamburger and fries." Rory orders.

"See, your daughter seems to know how to order correctly."

"Yea, but I'm prettier." Lorelei says.

Luke rolls his eyes and puts their order in.

"So, Luke signed the divorce papers." Lorelei says to Rory when Luke is out of earshot.

"Wow, he's actually getting a divorce?" Rory asks.

"Yup, well, he actually _got_ a divorce." Lorelei specifies.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"You know why, right?" Rory asks.

"What? Why?" Lorelei looks confused.

Rory laughs and says, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

A/N: So, I just realized that I had Luke's divorce not be known until last chapter but according to the show, they would have known before this story starts. So, just follow the story like so. There was no divorceness going on earlier. Got that? Good. 


	10. Yuppers II

**AN:** This story is giving me major writers block so bear with my horrible chapters that I come up with randomly. I will keep writing so you guys don't kill me 'cause I haven't updated in a while. Oh, and I think I will end this soon. I know what I will end this at, but I wasn't sure when. It's probably going to end next chapter. I am really not a fan of this one I wrote…I do have another one I recently started. That one is really, really good. In my opinion.

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls is not mine….that's all.

* * *

Rory and Lorelei are walking back from Luke's to their house:

"So, why do you think Luke got a divorce?" Lorelei asks.

"What?" Rory is caught a bit off-guard.

"You said that you knew why Luke actually got a divorce."

"Oh, right." Rory nods.

There is a small silence. "So spill!" Lorelei is overanxious.

"Yea, why are you so anxious to know this?" Rory asks, being a bit devious.

"I don't know." Lorelei says.

"You like Luke," Rory pushes.

"No, I don't," Lorelei is surprised.

"Yes you do. You've got it bad. You love Luke," she finishes in singsong voice.

"Shut up."

"Lorelei and Luke sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"Stop it!"

"Can I call him daddy?"

"Uhh! Will you just shut it?"

"I always wanted a daddy, and, and a brother!"

"You are getting annoying in your old age."

"Wait, if you marry Luke. Then Luke will be my step father. Then Jess will be my step cousin."

"Ha, it backfired!"

"Ah, well, it's legal. Only by marriage not by blood. So, when's the wedding date?"

"Darn." Lorelei says opening the door to their house.

Rory walked into her room and plopped down on her bed. Without looking, she patted down her nightstand to find a book. When her hand finally found the book, she picked it up to the spot where she left off and started reading. A couple minutes later, just enough time to get into the book, her cell phone started to go off. Rory jumped a bit and found her phone. She sat up, flipped it open and greeted, "Hello?"

"Rorry?" Lane asked a little low and sounding like she was crying.

"What is it Lane?" Rory asked.

"It's Dave. He had to be un Rock 'N Roll and go to college. That stupid Dave. He left me, with no saying goodbye. Just up and left. Straight to California. Stupid California, stupid Dave."

"He didn't just leave the band and you like that for no good reason did him?" Rory asked soothingly.

"No, he had a good reason. Stupid UCLA."

"Wow. Hey, think of it like this. He will come back probably and when he graduates, he will know a lot of fancy Music Theory and whatever else he is studying. Then you guys can get famous, because of course he will meet some Hollywood record producer that will get you famous. You will land a theme song on a show to start you off. Then you will open for a band like Weezer or something and get to meet Rivers, he went to Harvard. This isn't all bad." Rory soothed.

"Easy for you to say. I still have 4 damn years until he comes back."

"Ever hear of Winter and Spring break? Also, Fall break," Rory said.

"When did you start to know everything? Wait, you always knew everything, when did you start to know everything about this?" Lane laughed.

"Well…" Rory started.

"Oh, you've got to tell me later, Mama is coming up and I got to get the closet all Mama Kim approvable."

"Talk to you later Lane."

"Meet me at Luke's tomorrow morning at 10" Lane finished and ended the phone call.

Rory smiled and looked at her clock, it read 9 o'clock. It was too early to go to bed. Her mother was getting ready for a date with Jason, so a movie night was out of question. She got up and primped herself a little at the mirror, then laughed at herself because she was actually primping herself at her mirror, "I am turning out like my mother," she said underneath her breath and walked out the door; she was on her way to see Jess. She passed the calendar in the kitchen, Sunday, October 23 it read. "Shoot!" Rory yelled.

"What is it?" Lorelei yelled from her room.

"I've got a class tomorrow that I totally forgot about!" Rory yelled, throwing things in a bag because she already ran into her room. She was fidgeting with a cell phone in the other hand calling Jess. "I'm calling Jess; we've got to go home tonight!"

"Aww, I thought you were going to skip a class for me. Darn."

"Mom! You knew!" Rory said, putting the phone to her ear, "Jess, yea, I just realized I've got a class tomorrow, is it cool if we go home tonight? Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes or less. Yes I will. No, this time I will. No, this conversation is making it take so much time. Bye Jess." Rory smiled and hung up the phone. She turned around and Lorelei appeared at the door, Rory screamed and jumped back.

"Do you have to go?" Lorelei asked.

"And get and education? Yes." Rory said.

"Poopy head."

"I don't have time for this, I'm being timed." She threw one more thing in her bag and zipped it up. She grabbed another messenger bag, kissed her mom and on her cheek and said, "I'm off; call me when you get home to tell me how your date went. And if it is tomorrow morning, I don't want any weird details that most mothers don't tell their daughters." Rory didn't leave time for her mother to respond. She shut the house door and threw her bags in her car and got in.

* * *

Lorelei's and Jason's date:

As Jason went to the bathroom, Lorelei started to bang her head against the table. "Get out of my head." She kept whispering to herself. She quickly picked up her phone and called Rory. Rory picked up and Lorelei said, "I like Luke. Now tell me why the hell he got a divorce."

Rory smiled and shuffled the phone around. Lorelei could hear her tell Jess and him laughing and saying something like finally. "Rory!" Lorelei kept yelling into the receiver.

"Where are you right now?" Rory asked.

"On my date with Jason, he went to the bathroom."

"You didn't break up with him?"

"We don't even have a relationship to really break. This is the first date!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"Well, don't go out with him again, 'because the reason Luke got a divorce is…" Rory started, but they got disconnected.

"DAMN CELL PHONES!" Lorelei yelled, which caused a bunch of people to look at her.

"You alright?" Jason appeared out of nowhere and sat down.

"Uhh, yea. Right. My daughter called." Lorelei started.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she alright?" Lorelei repeated, she got an idea, "No, no she's not, she's gotten sick and needs her mother. You know, kids." Lorelei laughed.

"Isn't she 18?"

"Yea, well, she is one big kid, so bigger the kid, bigger the needs." Lorelei covered.

"Well, if you got to go…"

"You won't mind? Thanks. I'll call you." Lorelei lied. Jason got up when she got up, but she ran off. She got to her car in record time and called Rory. "What?"

"You are so desperate aren't you?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, I got out of the date, why did he do it?"

"Jess gave him a pep talk."

"About what?"

"About relationships."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, and that he should go after you before you get married or something like that." Rory said.

"What! Luke likes me! When did this happen?"

"Like when you first met. The whole town knows that you two dig each other."

"Wow, seriously Rory? Dig?" Lorelei joked.

"Fine, next time I found out things about something this good I'm not telling you."

"Dig, I love that word. It's an amazing word. I love it." Lorelei went on.

"Okay, you know how much I would love to sit around and talk to you about this, but I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine go off to your boyfriend who happens to be a Danes. You little…" Rory hung up.

"So is she going to do it?" Jess asked.

"Probably." Rory responded, lying back down with book at hand.

"Oh how I would love to see this."

"You softy. What am I going to do with you?" Rory asked.

"Go back to reading," Jess said, smirking at her.

* * *

A/N: I know it's kinda short. But it should suffice. Actually I don't know if I want to end it or not soon. I've been getting ideas when I wrote this one. 


	11. 2 weeks probably more

**AN:** Yes, yes I will try to write longer chapters and yes, yes, Jess is not a Danes, but he does have Danes blood in him so… Story time kiddies:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

Lorelei got out of her car and walked up to Luke's door. She put her hand on the doorknob, then quickly retracted it and walked down from the door. She stopped, turned around and did that about 2 more times, until she saw Luke coming down so she went in because he saw her.

"Hey," Luke said when she walked in.

"Uhh, hey," She replied attentively.

"You okay?" Luke sensed that she was off.

"Yea, why would something be wrong? Can I get coffee actually?" Lorelei asked.

"Yea," Luke nodded. The diner only contained Luke and Lorelei because it was about 11 and Luke was in the midst of locking up. He gave her coffee. "Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"What, how?" Lorelei asked.

"Rory said something."

"Oh, yea, I did." Lorelei nodded.

"Did go as well as you expected?"

"When did you become bartender Luke?" Lorelei asked, getting back into her usual rhythm.

Luke shrugged.

"And no, it didn't go as well as expected."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"No, not really. I'm not meant to be with him."

Luke nodded, "You'll find him one day, hey who knows maybe you already have and you just don't notice it yet!"

"Yea, that's probably right," Lorelei said picking up the hints Luke dropped.

There was a small silence until Luke broke it saying, "Hey, the town meeting should have started, do you want to go?"

"Yea," Lorelei said, following Luke out the door.

* * *

At Ms. Patty's:

"Alright, alright. Order, order," Taylor banged his gavel like he was trying to put a whole in the stand. "I have good news, quiet down," Taylor ordered again. He waited for everyone to quiet down. "I've just heard that the original host for the Festival of Living Arts, Woodbury, has had a flood and won't be able to hold this event. This means we will be the host for this extravagant event." Taylor went on, after giving the Taylor of Woodbury a dirty look. "So, I would like…"

Just then Luke and Lorelei burst through the door.

"No need to stop the meeting for me Taylor, go on." Lorelei found two seats next to Sookie and Jackson.

"Well, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, we will be hold auditions for who gets to be in which piece of art," Taylor continued.

"What's going on?" Lorelei asked Sookie.

"We are hosting the Festival of Living Arts again; Woodbury had a flood or something."

"Oh, cool."

"Tom, we will need your help with building the paintings." Taylor ordered.

"Sure thing Taylor."

"Ms. Patty, you said you would like to manage this?" Taylor asked.

"Definitely."

"And Lorelei, since you've blessed us with your presence," Taylor said.

"Don't forget beauty," Lorelei added.

"We will need you on costumes."

"I'm on it like a fat guy on cake," Lorelei responded.

"Thank you, I think." Taylor gave a disgusted look. "Well, meetings adjourned then." He banged his gavel again.

"How badly does Taylor want to be a judge?" Lorelei whispered to Luke.

"Not as badly as he wishes to be a magician again," Luke smiled. Lorelei laughed along.

"Hey, Lorelei, are you going to be that Renoir girl again?" Babette asked from the back of the room.

"I don't know, probably." Lorelei shrugged.

* * *

Jess knocked on the door and Paris abruptly opened it, "You should get a key, it's less work for me."

"Hey, you should be a poet, that totally rhymed," Jess said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Paris trudged back into her bed.

"Rory!" Jess yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Did you have your usual debate with Paris yet?"

"I'm too tired!" Paris yelled from the bedroom.

"Will all you stop yelling," Janet yelled from her room.

"Sorry," Rory yelled back, "I'm just leaving." Rory came out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag from her room, and then Jess's hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria.

"A bit hungry?" Jess asked.

"I spoiled with Luke's every morning. When I wake up I have the appetite of a….well something that has a large appetite."

"Huh, you mean like yourself everyday."

Rory laughed. "So, my mom called about last night."

"So, did she make a move or did Luke?" Jess asked sarcastically like he was interested, hiding the fact that he actually was.

"Nothing happened. They went to the town meeting. Something about the Living Arts Festival coming to town."

"Huh, sounds like a blast."

"You and your sarcasm."

"You love the sarcasm."

"Think what you want," Rory laughed, "So, I dropped the Friday class I have so if you want we can go back to Stars Hallow on Thursday night. Just in case you want to sign up for the Festival of Living Arts."

"This is your way of telling me that you want to go back Thursday night and making it seem like I have a choice, but I really don't."

"You know me too well." Rory admitted when they got their food and walked to an empty table.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Jess asked.

"Doyle is making all new writers write an article on each subject of the paper, today I have entertainment. This means I have to go watch this ballet. I was going to invite my mother to come, but you can come if you want."

"Ballet?"

"Alright, my mom it is."

"Good call."

"Wait," Rory said suddenly.

"What?"

"We've been a so called 'couple'" she used her fingers as quotation marks, "for about two weeks, right?"

"Probably longer, but yea."

"Well, with that probably longer than two weeks, we have never actually had a date."

"Who needs 'em!"

"Come on Jess."

"Fine, obviously we need 'em, how about tomorrow night?"

"Or, even better, Friday night, get me out of dinner."

"Nope."

"Jess," Rory whined.

"With the stories Lorelei tells me about your grandparents, somehow they will find out you have a date and insist that you take me there another Friday."

"Fine, Wednesday night," Rory stated.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I don't want to sound desperate," Rory smiled.

"Oh, good call," Jess said sarcastically.

* * *

"Mom, pick up your phone!" Rory yelled into the receiver of her cell phone as she was walking to get some coffee.

"This is Lorelei; please leave a message at the end of the tone. I know, you were suspecting some crazy answer machine answer thingy, but I wasn't feeling too creative, while doing this and when I do get creative, I will totally forget and to tell you the truth, not really care about what the hell is on this message. So, just you know, say somethBEEP." Lorelei's voice came through the earpiece.

Rory always laughs when she hears that message. It's been on there for 3 years, never changed. "Hey, mom, call me, like now. I will try the inn." Rory stood there, impatiently. Realizing that if she walked any further, she would lose the great service she has at that moment. She marked all the places the first week in one of her experiments of the school.

"Hello," Michelle answered the phone sounding annoyed.

"Michelle, its Rory, is…" Rory said urgently.

"Yes, I will get her for you," Michelle interrupted.

Rory heard the phone shuffle and Lorelei saying, "Who is it? I bet it's a troll, or a dwarf, maybe it's my birth parents saving me from all other Friday night dinners." The phone shuffled again. "Hello," Lorelei said into the phone a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, not the birth parents." Rory laughed.

"Darn. I was really hoping it was them this time," Lorelei laughed.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Coming to Yale to do something with my wonderful daughter?" Lorelei asked.

"Yup. And this wonderful thing is reviewing a ballet."

"Ballet?"

"You know, you and Jess should hang out more often."

"What?"

"You had the same response to that."

"Oh, wait, so I'm a backup date?"

"No, I actually had you in mind at first and I knew that he would turn this down so I asked him anyway."

"I don't believe that."

"When I asked Jess, I said something along the lines of, 'I know you aren't going to go and I was planning on asking my mother anyways.'"

"Nope, you're lying. Your voice is cracking."

"Well, I did say that I was planning on asking you anyway."

"Fine. I'll go. I really don't like pity dates though."

"No, in this situation it wouldn't be called a pity date, it would be called a backup date. You said it yourself before!"

"Wow, Yale is really making you smart." Lorelei laughed.

"Mom, so you're coming?"

"Yup."

"Okay, next up on our phone conversation…"

"You sound like Taylor in his meetings."

"Do you want to hear my good news or not?"

"That matters, does this good news have anything to do with a title of a Modest Mouse CD?"

"No, this isn't good news for people who love bad news."

"Okay, I'm ready." Lorelei said. "Wait!" she said abruptly.

"What?"

"Did you find my birth parents?"

"Nope."

"Alrighty, you can say it."

"Jess and I are going on a date."

"You've never had a date?"

"Unfortunately not.'

"You've been a couple for 2 weeks."

"Probably more than 2 weeks."

"And you still haven't had a date."

"Nope."

"Haha, that sucks."

"Well, its Wednesday night so tomorrow, after class, do you want to go shopping?"

"That's like asking Joey if he wants a pizza."

"Friends?"

"Yup, still mad about that show going off air."

"Me too. I feel your pain. That's a yes, right?"

"A yes to what?"

"Our conversations are so confusing. A yes to going shopping."

"Hell yea!"

"Alright. I got to go. I'll see you later."

"I'll be at your dorm at like…" Lorelei trailed off.

"6 is good. Then we can get dinner before it starts."

"Alright, see you at 6."

"Bye mom," Rory hung up her phone and walked off to the coffee vendor.

* * *

"Jess, I am leaving in 10 minutes," Rory whined when he was writing something down on a pad next to her on the couch. "I have to get ready."

"This will be just a moment."

"I am never studying with you again, we get nothing done except music knowledge 101!"

"Too bad that isn't even a class."

"Yea, because we would be amazing at that class."

"And making out 101," Paris said passing through the common room to the bathroom.

"That too," Jess joked. "Here," he handed Rory the pad. "10 seconds."

"I know this one!"

"You say that to all of them, 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2…2 ¾, 2 5/9, 2 ½, 2 ¼, Rory, I can't make up more fractions."

"I've go an Ape Drape by The Vandals."

"We should expand the second limit," Jess laughed.

"Then how long I take would look horrible towards how long you take."

"Sorry to burst that bubble, but no matter what the time limit is, it still looks bad."

"That is because you make up fractions."

"Well, if I didn't, you would run out of time."

"So I should be thanking you?"

"No, you should be getting ready."

"Alright." Rory got up and into her room to change.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Jess yelled.

"Oh, right. Well, not now because I'm sort of indispose," Rory yelled from her room.

"I don't mind," Jess smirked. Rory blushed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's my mom, can you get it?" Rory yelled to Jess.

"Fine," he opened the door, "Hey Lorelei, how's Luke?"

"Oh shut up. What are you doing here?" Lorelei asked coming in.

"We were just finishing up a study session," Jess said, walking towards all the books scattered around and started to put his together.

"Which includes what? Making out?" Lorelei joked with a smile.

"Nope, Music knowledge 101," Rory yelled from her room, "I'll be right out."

"Which means she will be out in 10 minutes," Lorelei laughed. "So, I heard you and Rory are going on your official date Wednesday."

"I asked for tomorrow, but she didn't want to sound desperate," Jess said, looking for his bag.

"Oh, Rory," Lorelei laughed shaking her head.

"What?" Rory said coming out the door with a purse and little press pad with a pen.

"I love you," Lorelei said back.

"I'll see you later," Jess said, slinging his bag on his shoulder, and then giving Rory a quick kiss, "bye Lorelei," he said quickly just as he walked out the door.

"Study session is now code name for make-out session?" Lorelei asked.

"Nope, we get some work done."

"On what? New make-out moves?"

"Okay, let's stop joking and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Because kissing works up an appetite," Lorelei smiled.

"Back-up date."

"Oh be quiet."

* * *

"So, that food was really, really good," Lorelei said, following Rory out the door of the cafeteria.

"That is one good thing about Yale."

"That and the dark haired boy that lives in the same dorm as you."

"That and the great classes."

"So you admit it?"

"Of course. I'm going on a date with him tomorrow. Speaking of dates, what's going on with you and Luke?"

"Just waiting for the right moment."

"Sure you are," Rory nodded along, walking into the theater.

"_Are those our seats, all saved and everything?"_

"_One of the advantage being with the press."_

"_I love these seats; they make me feel so important."_

_The lights start to dim and the ballet starts._

"_Oh," Rory exclaims._

"_Well, she recovered quickly," Lorelei added._

"_Whoa."_

"_The floor must be slippery."_

"_Huh."_

"_I don't think the guy is supposed to wince when he lifts the ballerina."_

"_Maybe it was involuntary?"_

"_She wasn't supposed to kick him like that, was she?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_It gives a new meaning to the word nutcracker," Lorelei laughs and Rory soon joins._

* * *

The end of the ballet:

"_Wow," Lorelei says._

"_Yea," Rory agrees._

"_From the opening kerplunk._

"_And just kept getting worse."_

"_I'm in physical discomfort."_

"_That lead ballerina- she has no friends."_

"_How can you tell?"_

"_Because no one gave her the heads-up on the roll of fat around the bra strap."_

"_Maybe she just has no friends in the ballet."_

"_All ballet people do is ballet. If she has no friends in ballet, she has no friends. Holy moly."_

"_I wonder how many times I can use the word 'blows' in an article before it becomes a redundant."_

"_What are you gonna write?"_

"_I don't know. What I think , I guess."_

A/N: The italics at the end were what was said actually in the show


	12. The first date

**AN:** Okay, just 2 reviews for the last chapter? You guys are lucky that I'm even writing this. I feel like I shouldn't be. Like I should be punishing you or something, but I won't. I will just think that you are too lazy to push the review button.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

"Marco," Lorelei screamed out in the middle of a shop in the Mall.

"Polo," Rory responded appearing from behind a rack of clothes.

"This store is crazy; did you find anything acceptable for tonight's date?" Lorelei asked.

"Nope, I have no clue where we are going; Jess won't tell me."

"You'll probably end up back in you dorm 'studying,'" Lorelei used air quotes.

"No, we can go out and do that."

"So you get what 'studying' is?" Lorelei used air quotes again.

"Yup, since you have been referring as a code word for make-out, or something along those lines."

"Oh... ooo, that dress looks acceptable," Lorelei pulled out from a pile of clothes

"How do you find anything in this story it is totally unorganized!"

"Do you think it would be dress wear or just casual?"

"I don't know, its Jess. I can tell you exactly what he is wearing: jeans and a dark collared shirt, but can I tell you what I am wearing? No! I'm pathetic!" Rory ranted.

"How 'bout this dress?" Lorelei held out another dress.

"I am making you pick out all my clothing, you know as much as I do about this date."

"Okay, we are going with this dress because I want to get out of here," Lorelei said, bringing the dress up to the counter.

"Alright," Rory nodded and followed Lorelei to the counter.

* * *

Lorelei pulled up to the front of Rory's dorm:

"So have fun tonight," Lorelei said.

"Okay, I don't think that would be a problem," Rory replied.

"And be _careful_."

"Be careful?"

"You know, _careful._"

"Mom…" Rory warned.

"I know, it was never the time with Dean or whatever, but I can tell Jess is different and you are getting to that age where you are thinking about it and you know…"

"I will tell you before hand, don't worry mom. I've only none Jess for nearly 3 months!"

"Alright, well then, go off and have fun."

"I will."

"And don't forget to call me about if we like Jess or not, you know, 'cause that is what you determine with first dates."

"I don't want to jump the gun or anything, but I've got a pretty good feeling that we like him," Rory said, taking her seatbelt off.

"Bye hon."

"I'll call you later mom," Rory said, stepping out of the car and walking into her room. She looked at her watch, it was 5:45 and Jess was picking her up at 6. She sighed and hurried up to get ready.

* * *

Jess knocked at the door and Rory opened it instantly. He stood there in awe.

"Yea, we can do this outside, Paris is extraordinarily angry today," Rory pushed Jess into the hallway where they could still hear Paris yell at Tanna or Janet.

"You look amazing," Jess said.

"Thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself."

"It's the collared shirt."

"So unlike you!" Rory said as Jess smirked. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Now are you just saying that because it is really non-surprise like and you want it to sound really, really good or that it actually is a surprise?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright. You know, I hate surprises."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't"

"Yea, I do."

"I know how long this can go on for, no matter what you say, I am still not telling you where we are going."

"So, it's been so long, what are normal first dates like?"

"You sound like you're an old woman who just broke it off with her 20 year long relationship."

"It felt like 20 years," Rory frowned just as they arrived at Jess's car. "So where we are going needs automotive transportation, excellent," Rory smiled as Jess opened the door for her.

* * *

"This is a concert hall," Rory said.

"Nothing gets past you," Jess replied sarcastically.

"What are we doing at a concert hall?" Rory asked.

"Seeing the Pixies in a reunion show," Jess said like she should know.

"Oh My God!" Rory jumped up and down and hugged Jess.

"And I thought you hated surprises."

"Greatest date ever. Hands down. This is going in the Guinness book of world records, well the Rory book of Stars Hollow records."

"Wow, I am so privileged!"

"You are in there a few other times though," Rory said, following Jess up to the entry into the arena.

"Really? Like what?" Jess asked as he casually dropped an arm around her waist.

"Like world class Bad Boy."

"Mmhmm"

"And most likely to give Taylor a heart attack."

"Can't deny that."

"And best kisser."

"Definitely can't deny that," Jess smirked.

"Oh, you are also on there for most likely to get beaked by a swan, but I don't know why."

"Random."

"Yea, I know," Rory said as they finally reached the front of the line and Jess gave the ticket booth their tickets.

* * *

The drive home: 

"I can't believe it!" Rory exclaimed.

"That was amazing," Jess smiled.

"Wait, hold that," Rory said shuffling around; Jess looked at her confused, but still smiling.

"What?"

"Ha!" Jess looked back at her right as she took a picture with her cell phone. "That is going as my background!"

"What?" Jess asked again.

"You were smiling."

"And what is so Kodak moment about that?"

"You never smile."

"Huh."

"You wanna see it before I send it to everyone I know."

"Including your grandparents?"

"No, defiantly not them. They don't even know I am broken up with Dean."

"Well, shouldn't you tell them that you have broken up with Dean at least?"

"Then they will some how find out with their weird ways that I have you and you will be insisted to come to the next Friday night dinners and you don't want that right?"

"Huh. I would go with they way we are living it."

"Sounds good."

There was a small silence. Jess's smile broke it as he said, "I can't believe how amazing that was."

"It looks like you just learned how to smile."

"There is this weird feeling in my body. Its like, how do you explain it, joyful!" Jess said sarcastically.

* * *

Jess parked the car in front of the dorm building, got out of the car, and opened the door for Rory.

"So, I had at a great time," Rory said like a flippy girl just ending a date.

Jess smirked, "Admit it, it was amazing."

"I never said it wasn't," she said resting her head on her door.

"Will it be too cliché if I kiss you?" Jess asked, looking at his feet.

"Maybe, but how else would I find out who the best kisser of Stars Hollow is," Rory smiled and Jess leaned in.

Quickly Jess jerked back, "Oh Wow!" He got a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Rory asked concerned and a little embarrassed.

"I just was thinking that if you had to find out who the best kisser was of Stars Hollow, not only would you have to kiss Taylor, Kirk, and Jackson, but also Luke!" Sickness filled his voice.

"Ew!"

"I know, I just can't….ew."

"Wow…ew…uhh."

"Dammit, that just ruined the moment."

"And it was so perfect."

"Well, uhh," he gave her an awkward hug, "I'll come by tomorrow to go to breakfast or something." He said still averting his eyes, "I really did have a good time."

"Yea, it was a great surprise!" They both smiled. Rory opened her door and her disgusted look turned to disappointed. She rested on the door and said quietly and to no one, "I love you," which was obviously directed towards Jess (just in case you didn't catch that.) She walked into her room and immediately called her mom.

"He took me to the Pixies re-union show!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh wow!"

"I know!"

"That was quite a surprise. A dress really wasn't the proper attire, but we are going to pretend that going to a Pixies concert will make up for that."

"It does."

"Do whatever you have to to believe that."

"Mom…"

"So is he a good kisser."

Rory hung up on her.

Lorelei looked at the phone completely confused; she assumed it was a bad connection.

Rory shook her head and got changed to go to bed because it was already 1 and she had class the next morning.

* * *

"Come in come in," Paris opened the door before Jess even knocked.

Jess raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the couch next to Tanna, "hey," he said coolly. Tanna looked at him and just walked away. Jess shrugged and rested his head in his hand.

"I'll be right there," Rory called from her room.

"Alright," Jess called back just as Paris started to pound on the bathroom door screaming to Janet, "Right, Thursday, crazy day," Jess nodded to himself.

Rory walked on out, grabbed Jess hand and pulled him quickly out of her dorm.

"Hey Rory, nice to see you too."

"Sorry, I hate Thursdays. We all have a morning class and everyone is not only cranky, but also fighting for the bathroom."

"So what did you do last night?" Jess asked nonchalantly.

"I had this date."

"With who!"

"This guy. He was great, but I'm not sure if he is a good kisser because we skipped that part of the date."

"No!"

"Yea, its tyranny!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I was really hoping he would stop by this morning and answer my question," Rory said stopped walking and looking at him.

Jess kissed her softly and retreated asking, "So how'd he do?"

"I wasn't talking about you," Rory said smiling.

"Oh really? Who were you talking about then?"

"Uhh, this guy named John."

"Huh, is he tough competition."

"No, not so far."

"Good to know."

A/N: Its 11/11. Oh and Gilmore girls was amazing last week! I died. My heart stopped. I almost peed my pants.


	13. So sorry

Disclaimer: Same old.

A/N: Alright, I know, 2 weeks, im sorry. So sorry. And don't worry, I was over exaggerating about peeing my pants. That was just to explain my excitement of that episode.

Oh, and to understand this episode, so I don't have to write what actually happens in the show, go watch The Festival of Living Arts in season 4 to understand. I just don't want to explain what happens in that part, though there will be hints in the conversations.

* * *

"Jess, come on, you said you will drop me off at the grandparents!" Rory said, sitting on his bed as he was going through his CD's.

"I will, I just wanted to find a CD for the car ride, oh I got it."

"What one?"

"It's a surprise. I don't like them that much, but you will, with your hyper ness and your coffee."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your car, I'm gonna grab my bags."

"Grab is almost bags backwards, but with an R."

"What are you on?" She laughed, walking out the door.

* * *

Rory walked to his car with a bunch of bags and threw them in the backseat as she got in.

"For some reason, that CD is driving me nuts, who is it?"

"Hellogoodbye."

"Who?"

"I saw them once when I visited my father in California."

"Oh, have you talked to him at all?"

"Not since I was there."

"Which was when?"

"The beginning of last summer."

"What went on there?"

"You're very questionable today, we can go over that later, just listen."

"Fine," she surrendered, she knew that he would talk to her about it later, but she was still curious. After a while of listening to the music, she said, "This isn't you at all."

"No, but it is totally you and Lane."

"Yea, I can't deny that."

"So how long do you think it will be until your grandparents are on to us?"

"I don't know, I think another week."

"Well good luck in there," Jess pulled up to the house.

"Thanks, I need it." She looked around the driveway to make sure no one was looking and quickly kissed him, "I'll meet you in Luke's"

"Have fun," he drove off.

Rory took a deep breath and put her hand up to knock on the door, right then her grandmother opened the door.

"I thought heard voices, who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, just a friend giving me a ride."

"What, that car we got you doesn't work?"

"No, it works fine, but I thought I would save money on gas and he was coming this way anyway."

"How are you going to get back?" Her grandmother pushed. Just then, Lorelei walked up.

"What, are we not allowed in the house anymore?" She said, Rory gave her a look that said 'thank you.'

* * *

After they had their drinks, dinner was about to be served so they walked into the dining room and took seats. The maids served a grand dinner.

Rory was in mid sip when her grandmother asked, "So, how long have you been dating that boy?"

Rory nearly spitted out her soda, but calmly said, "Who?"

"That boy that drove you here."

"I… How do you know?" Rory said. During this conversation, Lorelei's face showed how shocked she was and Richard was completely confused.

"I have a knack for these types of things. I know when someone has broken up with another. You stopped mentioning Dean a while back and started to smile more and talk about a friend you have at Yale."

"Whom are you talking about?" Richard demanded.

"Are you psychic?" Lorelei asked completely serious.

"No. So when is he coming to dinner?" Emily asked.

"Who? What?" Richard asked.

Rory took a deep breath, "His name is Jess. I met him at Yale and we talked about books and we're in a lot of the same classes. It ended up that he was Luke's nephew, so we hung out not only at Yale, but also on weekends at home. He isn't one for these types of dinners though."

"What?" Emily said, "That's absurd! He has to come."

"Mom, he really isn't that kind of guy," Lorelei tried to convince Emily.

"Then how else am I going to meet him? You already lied to me about breaking up with Dean and now going out with this Jess character, I really should meet him."

"Why?"

"I would like to get to know who my granddaughter is dating."

"Me too!" Richard added.

"Bring him here next week!" She demanded.

"I'm not sure with his schedule and he works…" Rory went on. Emily just glared at her, "I'll try," Rory sighed.

* * *

Rory and Lorelei walked into the diner and took their seats at the stools. Rory plopped her head in her arms folded on the table.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"It was the dinner from hell," Lorelei said.

"I tried, Jess, I tried really hard, even mom tired, but there was no stopping her," Rory said in her arms.

"Oh no," Jess looked disappointed.

"Yes, Jess Mariano has won a round trip vacation to hell! You will be dining at the Gilmore's next Friday Night!" Lorelei said in an announcer voice.

"I'm really sorry Jess."

"I know," Jess said, giving them coffee. "This sucks."

"Yes, yes it does," Rory agreed.

"What happened here?" Luke asked as he walked out of the kitchen seeing their disappointed faces.

"My parents found out about them and now he has to go to next weeks dinner," Lorelei filled him in.

"Oh, that sucks," Luke said, patting Jess on the back, and walking off to give someone their order.

"On a lighter note, tomorrow they are posting the lists for who got what painting for the festival," Lorelei announced to Rory.

"I didn't even get to watch Kirk audition like I was planning to, I thought the auditions were this weekend," Rory replied.

"Well, they were going to be, but Taylor pulled some weird reason out saying that we have to hold auditions earlier."

"So what did he do?"

"I don't remember his excuse, its Taylor why do you even care?"

"No, not Taylor, Kirk. What did Kirk do in his audition?"

"Oh, an interpretive dance."

"No!" Rory said astonished.

"Yea, I got it on tape, don't worry. How could I've not gotten that on tape?"

"Good mother," Rory patted Lorelei's head, "Oh, this reminds me. Did I tell you about my stalker?"

"Your what?" Lorelei asked a little scared.

"Stalker, it's the ballerina that was in that ballet."

"No! What did you write?"

"This," Rory handed her a copy of her article.

"I was laughing for days after I read it," Jess walked by, working the late dinner bunch.

"Oh my God!" Lorelei exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked, a bit offended.

"You were so cruel."

"You were cruel as well, half of that stuff in there is what you said."

"Do I see the word hippopotamus?"

"Give me that," Rory snatched the paper, "I was supposed to write what I felt."

"No wonder why you have a stalker."

"Can we get off this subject? Its too late, I can't retract my article, its already been printed in the newspaper and is now being sent out to houses that receive it."

"So how long until the devils see it?"

"Who?"

"You're grandparents, keep up with me here," Lorelei snapped her fingers.

"Right, I don't know. They will probably get it on Monday."

"Maybe they will forget about Jess and just want to talk about the article."

"I highly doubt that."

"Yea, me too."

* * *

The next morning, a group of townspeople are gathered around the sheet Ms. Patty has just posted up that said who got what painting. "Did I get it, Did I get it?" can be heard from numerous people, slithering through the crowd.

"Yes! I'm Jesus, where are my apostles? Where are my homeboys?" Kirk yelled.

"Mom, did you get it?" Rory yelled.

"What!" Lorelei yelled.

"You didn't get it?"

"No, Ms. Patty there must be a mistake," Lorelei marched up the Ms. Patty, with Rory on her heels.

"No mistake honey, I'm sorry."

"But I was a great Renoir girl last time."

"You flinched."

"What?"

* * *

"So your mom's pissed off because she isn't allowed to sit still with a weird dress on holding on to some random guy, not being Luke may I add, for like 5 minutes?" Jess asked as Rory and him were at her house getting ready to watch a movie.

"Yea, that's pretty much right."

"Huh," Jess said as he watched Rory put a movie in, walk back to the couch, then sit next to him, "How 'bout if I break my arm?"

"Nope, not severe enough, you're not getting out of going to my grandparents."

"What if we temporary 'break up' just on Fridays?" Jess used air quotes.

"Nope, then they will hate you more."

"How bout if…."

"Jess, can we just watch the movie?" Rory interrupted.

"Fine, what are we watching anyway?"

"Kirk's interpretive dance."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight, the dress rehearsal is tonight, the festival is tomorrow, but you still think you can talk Taylor into giving you the Renoir girl spot?" Luke asked sitting next to her at a table.

"No, I don't think. I know. See, I can refuse to give them any costumes until they allow me to be the Renoir girl."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"It will work."

"What if Taylor steals the costumes because somehow, I believe Taylor keeps a secret copy of everyone's keys."

"Then I will just have to sacrifice you?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would," Lorelei said, glancing into the window into the Soda Shoppe next door. She saw Taylor look through it searching for Luke, and then running around.

The door swung open, "Luke, can you put up this poster in your store?" Taylor held up a festival of living arts poster.

"No, Taylor, go away," Luke said getting up.

Taylor's face weakened as he started to turn around to walk outside.

"Taylor wait!" Lorelei said.

"What, he was just leaving!" Luke exclaimed.

"What is it Lorelei?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"Can I please be the Renoir girl?"

"I told you, you flinched obviously."

"Please."

"No."

"Please"

"No"

"Please."

"Wait wait, I know this can go on forever. Taylor, if you let Lorelei be the Renoir girl I'll let you put up that stupid poster in here."

"Really?" Both Taylor and Lorelei said with huge grins on their faces.

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"It's a deal," Taylor started to put up the poster.

"Luke, you really didn't have to do that, I know how much you hate…" Lorelei went on.

"No, no, I know how much this means to you, I don't understand why, but I know it means something," Luke interrupted going behind the counter.

"Thank you so much. I shall express my gratitude by making you the King of Lorelei land."

"Whatever."

* * *

Later that night:

"Alright, so you have the first two weeks in November, and I have the entire month of February," Rory said, plotting around with a calendar in Luke's diner next to Jess.

"Why do you think its gonna take them that long?" Jess asked.

"Why do you think either Luke or Lorelei will build up the guts to approach the other in 2 weeks."

"I think it could happen."

"So, what does the winner get?"

"My entire collection of Cd's"

"You will cry if you don't win."

"I know I'm gonna win."

"What if you don't?"

"I'll cry and beg you to give them back."

"What are you two doing?" Luke said walking by.

"Creating a pool on when you and Lorelei will finally date," Jess said.

"What?" Luke stared at them.

"Well, we thought we could make this more fun for us," Rory said, "It is judged by the first kiss. And, you know you love February. Valentines day, Luke, Valentines day."

"No, Luke, you can't wait that long, First 2 weeks of November."

"Why does she have an entire month and you only have half a month?"

"Because we wanted to leave room for the town to sign up for it," Jess responded.

"What!" Luke exclaimed, again.

"Just kidding, we will never tell the town anything," Rory reassured him, "We just did random days."

A/N: Yea, sorry for the wait. Have fun reading. Review if you want.


	14. Falling For You

**AN:** Yes, I am updating. Sorry it is taking so long, I will update when I can. Just review when you can and we got ourselves a deal. Oh, I'm gonna try to put the title of the chapter now at the top of each chapter, just something new. Oh and each title is now gonna be a song title, if you can tell me who sings it, you get a prize. I don't know what it is yet, but you get a prize.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

14. Falling For You

* * *

"I still can't believe Lorelei was begging to be in this," Jess said, following Rory to their seats next to Luke, "what do you think Luke? You just want an excuse to look at her more?" Jess started warming up to Luke in the days he has spent at the diner. Luke responded by hitting Jess across the head. "Huh," Jess said.

"Jess, leave Luke alone," Rory said.

"Fine," Jess said.

"'Cause you were pushing him to get together with my mom sooner just to stop the mocking," Rory smiled.

"So, Luke, how's" Jess started, Rory hit him across the head.

"Thank you Rory," Luke said.

"Your welcome, oh, it's starting!" Rory exclaimed as Ms. Patty came onto the stage.

* * *

"Oh, she's next," Rory informed the others.

"Huh," Jess replied.

"She's gonna flinch," Luke stated.

"No she isn't," Rory said, looking a little nervous though.

Halfway through her stance, her beeper started going off.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"The baby beeper," Rory said.

"The what?" Jess looked at her.

"It's the beeper Sookie gave her for when she goes into Labor, oh no," Rory looked horrified. The curtain closed. "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow," She gave Jess a quick kiss and ran to meet Lorelei at the side of the stage; they both then ran towards Sookie's.

* * *

The next night: 

"I'll call you when I get back," Rory reassured her mother, walking to the car.

"Alright, and I'll see you Friday when Jess gets welcomed by my parents," Lorelei said cheerfully.

"Yea, actually, we will come back Thursday night and go with you Friday," Rory said.

"Afraid you will get there before I do?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, don't party out until then, then."

"I'll try not to," Rory got into her car.

* * *

That Thursday, on the way back from their class: 

"Are you sure _I _have to go?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"Can't you have another guy go and say that it's me?"

"What good would that do? It will make things much worse than it already is."

"What if I temporary go into a coma?"

"Jess…"

* * *

"So all we have to do is get out of the car, and go in there," Lorelei said to both of them. She didn't even get movement from them. "Are you guys dead or something, you haven't said one thing since we got in the car, nor have you moved." Again, nothing. "I might have to play my Britney Spears CD."

"You have a Britney Spears CD?" Jess asked.

"I'm never talking to you again," Rory replied.

"Ha, I did it, okay now open your doors and get out," Lorelei instructed. 5 minutes later, they found themselves at the Gilmore Mansion's front stoop.

"Mom, you are closest to the door bell," Rory said.

She rang it and said, "It's so good knowing that you probably won't be yelled at during this dinner."

"Oh, they will find their ways," Rory said.

One of the maids opened the door and showed them to the drink area, where Emily and Richard was already waiting.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa," Rory said hesitantly and hugged them both; "This is Jess."

"Hi," Jess said.

"Hello," Emily said.

"So far so good," Lorelei whispered to Rory.

* * *

"No, Mr. Gilmore, I don't see how you can say Orwell is better than Salinger," Jess argued, with a smirk at the dinner table.

"1984 was written beautifully!" Richard boomed.

"Yea, but kids still today can relate to Catcher in the Rye."

"Rory, what do you think?" Richard asked.

"They are both really good writers, but I can't put one in front of the other," Rory said.

"But you can still strike against all of Hemmingway's books?" Jess asked.

"I know! I've been pushing it on her for so long!" Richard said.

"Glad to see you are on my side," Jess smirked.

The whole time, Lorelei sat on the side, smiling that nothing had gone wrong yet and she wasn't to blame for anything. Emily just sat there, not saying anything, but seemed to be absorbing everything said. The maid came in and took everyone's plates from dinner.

"The dinner was great, Mrs. Gilmore," Jess said, telling himself he is allowed to be monosyllabic for the next 5 years for all the talking he is doing in this dinner.

"Thank you," Emily replied.

"So, Jess, what are you majoring in?" Richard asks.

"I'm still not positive yet. I am taking Journalism classes and also creative writing classes. I keep telling myself to choose my major, but I doubt that will happen until the beginning of next year."

"Why then?"

"Because if I choose then, I have time to switch majors after some classes if needed."

* * *

"Well it was great that you could come, Jess," Emily said.

"Thanks for the invite," he replied.

"Now, I'll find that book and give it to Rory next week for you," Richard said.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore."

"We will see you next week," Rory said hugging them both.

"Bye," Lorelei said, leading them out the door. When they got out, she then said, "Jess, I never knew you knew so many words."

"Huh."

"Thanks," Rory said. Jess just replied by lifting one eyebrow. "You were great in there, polite and all."

"Huh."

"Exhausted?"

"Yup."

* * *

The trio walked into Luke's and all, simultaneously, sat down on the stools. Jess banged his head on the counter and then kept it down.

"How bad was it?" Luke asked.

"Jess was polite," Lorelei said.

"Say no more. Jess you don't have to work tonight."

"Goodie!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Jess, do you wanna go watch Almost Famous?" Rory rubbed his back while asking him like he was a child.

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded as he got up and trudged out the diner behind Rory.

"Aren't they just so cute together?" Lorelei asked as Luke leaned on the counter across from her.

Luke looked around and saw no one was in the diner, he decided this was finally his chance, "Hey, uhh, Lorelei?" he began.

"Yea?" she looked back at him.

The phone then started ringing; Luke cursed and picked it up saying hello sharply. "Hey, Liz," he replied into the phone.

"Really?"

"Well, are you sure?"

"I think he is kinda mad."

"I don't care if you thought it was the best for him."

"Well, it's your loss."

"He isn't here right now."

"How long are you staying?"

"No, I will book you a room."

"Alright, I'll see you then," he sighed.

Lorelei looked up, "Liz is coming to town?"

"Unfortunately, she wants to have all her 'boys' together or something."

"How is Jess gonna deal with this?"

"I have no clue; I have to warn him though. And she is bringing some guy, she says this one is going to stick and all, I don't believe it. And she is in this new thing; it's like a traveling circus, but for like medieval times. I don't get it. She is a weird one. That is how she met this guy."

"Just talk to Jess and fill him in on everything when he gets home."

"Alright."

"What were you going to ask me before?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh, never mind"

* * *

Lorelei opened the door to her house and walked into her family room. She found Rory and Jess asleep on the couch. She went over to turn off the movie that was still playing in the background. Jess woke up from the change of atmosphere.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Though, it is good that you did wake up 'cause Luke needs to talk to you," Lorelei said.

"Alright," Jess said, starting to get up, "I'll bring Rory to her room."

"How long does the good side of Jess stay out?" Lorelei asked as he picked up Rory and brought her to her room.

"Uh, about 12 hours," Jess smirked emerging from Rory's room.

"I just want to thank you, for being so good at dinner tonight."

"Your welcome," Jess said, walking towards the door, "See you tomorrow morn….well probably afternoon knowing how you sleep."

"Yea, and don't yell at Luke."

"Huh?" he stopped at the door.

"You will see." She said. He nodded and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Hey, Luke? Lorelei said you needed to talk to me?" Jess said, walking into the apartment.

"Yea, it's about your mom."

"Nothing good ever starts out 'it's about your mom' when you are talking to me."

"She is coming for a visit."

"Oh."

"She is bringing some guy."

"Surprise, surprise!" Jess said sarcastically.

"She says she really misses you."

"Really? I highly doubt it."

"She says she cleaned up her act, and is now working at this traveling Medieval Times thingy."

"Congrats to her."

"She will be here next weekend. Sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop her."

"It's not your fault," Jess stated walking into his side of the apartment.

* * *

That Friday night dinner: 

"Oh, Rory, we forgot to comment you on that great article you did a few weeks ago," Richard said.

"I found it very straight forward," Emily said.

"Oh, that one, I really didn't like that one. The ballerina now hates me."

"Well, its good she found out sooner rather than later," Emily replied.

"Oh, and I have that book for Jess. He really was great," Richard said.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"He rarely said a sentence to me!" Emily said.

"You never started a conversation with him. And he did compliment you on such a great dinner," Lorelei said.

"Yea, well, the whole time Richard and he were commenting on authors and books."

"Well, at least he didn't say anything at all!"

"I liked him," Richard reassured Rory.

"Thank you, grandpa."

* * *

"So are you ready to go home?" Rory asked as she got into her car Jess was driving from school.

"What is your definition of ready? In the obvious sense of it, not even close, though, in the abstract sense of it, still, not even close," Jess said as he drove out of the driveway.

"What is the worse that could happen with her being here? She already sent you to live with Luke."

"Exactly and now I love it here. She might find that she loves me again and wants me in her life again."

"Yea, but isn't she on that traveling thingy? She won't have a home for you to come home to."

"Good point, still, its Liz! Something always goes wrong."

"You sound like my mother talking about my grandmother."

* * *

A/n: Yea, horrible place to leave it. But I wanted to finish it today. I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. Have a good New Year's! 


	15. Suspension

**AN:** Sorry, I had midterms this week and it's been hectic. I know it's been over a week…cough month cough since I have updated…but I'm trying as hard as I can.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

Suspension

* * *

"If you want to live, don't tell her that we are together," Jess said to Rory as the approached the diner.

"You haven't told her yet!"

"I haven't spoken to her since she abandoned me."

"You should at least thank her for shunning you to Stars Hollow. Start a good, clean page with her."

"But it's my mother."

"Bigger the reason to. You're stuck with her your whole life."

"I'll tell her about you," he said forfeiting.

"What about thanking her?"

"One step at a time," he pulled up to Luke's. They got out of the car and walked over to the door and Jess froze.

"Jess, come on," Rory tried pushing him.

"But it's my mother," he replied bitterly.

"Maybe she's different."

"Maybe pigs can fly," Jess said opening the door.

"Jess! My Boy!" Liz attacked him.

"Rory, are there pigs flying and I just don't know it?" he asked as he gasped for air.

"I don't know, try flying," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Who's this?" Liz asked, releasing Jess.

"This is…uh…this is my girlfriend, Rory," Jess said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Oh, remind me later I have to steal you away later for some girl talk, right after I steal Lorelei. Have you met her Jess? She is wonderful," Liz went on.

"Uh, actually, Lorelei is my mom," Rory interjected.

"So, I have met her on many occasions," he said.

"Liz, do these pants look short to you?" TJ asked walking down the stairs. Rory and Jess give each other puzzled looks.

"Ah TJ, this is my son Jess, Jess this is TJ, my boyfriend." Liz introduced.

Jess wished he had something in his mouth so he could spit it out. He walked over the counter and sat down on the stool next to Rory, who already got her way through during the introductions, trying to hide his laughter from his mother. Rory whispered, "Nice new dad."

"Jess, say hello or something," Liz instructed.

He turned on the stool, "Hello," he said, then got up off the stool to retrieve some coffee for both him and Rory. TJ and Liz started arguing over the length of his pants.

Lorelei walked in the door and sank onto one of the stools, "Jess, give me coffee."

"No, hello Jess? No, how are you, Jess? No, thank you for keeping my daughter safe this week, Jess?" he responded as he got up to get her coffee.

"Poopy head."

"You have the comebacks of a 3 year old."

"Hey, Liz!" Lorelei yelled, with an evil grin.

"No, don't call her attention," Jess said quietly to Lorelei as he sat down.

"Yea?" Liz responded to Lorelei.

"I was thinking if you and TJ would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night, along with Jess and Luke, of course," Lorelei asked, keeping her grin as she looked over at Jess.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Liz exclaimed.

"I just had an awkward dinner with your grandparents, don't I get a break?" Jess whispered to Rory.

"Come on a walk with me, we need to catch up, Jess," Liz pretty much pushed Jess out of the diner. As he was being pulled out the door, he mouthed 'save me' to Rory. She just smiled and went back to her coffee. TJ left saying something about going back to the inn and pants.

"So, guess what my first encounter with Liz went like?" Lorelei asked.

"Were there balloons?"

"No."

"Clowns."

"Close."

"I don't know. What?"

"She thought I was Luke's girlfriend."

Rory replied, "so," laughed, and then got a questioning glare from Lorelei. She responded, "It's obvious that you two have a thing for each other, I told you this."

"But Luke and I weren't even in the same room!"

Just then, Luke walked into the diner, "Are they gone?" he asked.

"Yea, Liz kidnapped Jess," Lorelei responded.

"Nice."

"Not a big fan of your sister?" Rory asked.

"I can usually handle her, but her new boyfriend, JT or TJ or something. He was definitely dropped on his head as a child…repeatedly."

"Wait; if you were gone, there was no one here to yell at us if we went behind the counter. So many missed opportunities!" Lorelei exclaimed dramatically.

"Jeez," Luke said, as he put chairs on their respective tables.

Lorelei yawned, "Well, it's been a long day. You know, with all the stuff," she yawned again. "Rory, if you want a ride home, I suggest you leave now."

"It's cool, I'll walk. It's only a hop, skip, and a jump away!"

"Don't ever use that phrase with me again," she got up and Rory followed her outside.

"What phrase? It's cool?"

"Yes, exactly the phrase I'm talking about, Einstein."

"Thank you," Rory watched Lorelei get into her car and drive off. She began walking through the town square and smiled when she spotted Liz attempting to talk to Jess. She decided to be a good girlfriend and save the poor boy. "Hey, Jess!" Rory yelled, and made her way over to them. Once Jess spotted her, a look of relief washed over his face. "You know that thing you wanted to borrow from me?"

"Your dignity?" he popped an eyebrow.

"No, my notes."

"Ah, I was close."

"Well, do you want to come over and pick them up?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later mom," Jess said, and started walking off.

"Wait, Jess, get over here," Liz called back to him. He halted and trudged back towards her. She gave him a hug and Jess's eyes seemed to budge out of his sockets. He then walked off with Rory.

"That was cute," Rory said.

"Huh."

"Are you a little momma's boy?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?"

"Rory…" Jess warned.

"Hey, remember, I just saved you from your mother."

"Huh."

"So you owe me."

"Really? How 'bout this?" He stopped her and kissed her softly.

"That's a start," she smiled, "So what did your mother and you talk about?"

"She attempted to ask me about school, but you know me."

"The only words out of your mouth were Nope, Yup, and Huh?"

"With and occasional sarcastic remark."

"Of course, so you want to watch a movie, I'm not at all tired yet," She said as she opened the door to her house.

"Sure, how about…"

"No, not Almost Famous again."

"Fine, you pick something out."

"I think you need some Love Actually."

"The movie with a million different stories and Huge Grant?"

"Yup."

"Ah, another chick flick," he plopped down on the couch.

"A great movie," she cuddled down next to him after she put the disc in the player.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"I don't understand," Jess said, "what happened to the guy who worked in the art gallery and his best friend's wife?"

"Nothing…she stayed with his best friend and he went on living his life."

"That's depressing, why'd you make me watch that movie?"

"That is only one out of like the 10 other stories going on. Hugh Grant and Natalie, Sam and Johanna, Sam's dad and Claudia Schiffer."

"That was Claudia Schiffer, but I thought she was that kid's mom."

"She was it's a joke."

"Cause he was so obsessed with her, got it. And what about that dude cheating on his wife."

"Yea, I don't get that part either." There was a small silence. "What happened with you and your dad last summer? Why'd you go, why'd you leave?"

"You really want to get in this now?" He asked. She rested her head on his chest and nodded. "He had a whole other family. He took his time to raise a kid that wasn't even his, but didn't have time even to send a card on my birthday. I thought meeting him would change something or answer the question of why he left me. But, know, he ignored that subject. He just stayed with the present and maybe a bit of the future, never the past. He still doesn't know I'm going to Yale."

"You know you have to talk to him, he's your father."

"Hey, what about your daddy? Once you start talking to your dad, I'll talk to mine."

"No fair."

"You don't want to speak to your dad and I don't want to speak to mine. It's totally fair."

"Well, your dad didn't woo your mom recently then run off and have a child with his ex-girlfriend, now current girlfriend who is kind of freaky. He is now just doing the entire package with that daughter instead of me."

"There are both other kids that our dad's are looking after; it sounds the same to me."

"Fine, but you have to do it first," Rory said, smirking.

"Fine," Jess got out his cell phone, and called a number. He waited for a bit.

"I didn't mean now!" Rory exclaimed shocked.

Jess just held up a finger towards her, got up behind the cough, and smirked. "Hey Sasha, is Jimmy there?...No, it's Jess…Just calling to check up, you know…Yea, I guess make things better as well…yea, well I'm in school so I can't come there…I think I'm spending Thanksgiving here…Winter Break?...Will Jimmy mind?...I'm not sure, I'll get back to you on that one…Alright, I'll call back another time…Yea, say Hi to Lily…We'll tell her I miss her as well…Alright, bye."

"But, but you were so polite. And…and…Winter break?" Rory looked astonished

"It was just his girlfriend Sasha, Jimmy was still at work, closing it down. It's a 3 hour difference you know so it's about 10 there, and I probably won't go winter break. I rather hang here and not look for money for a plane ticket," he said, "your turn."

"I can't, it's not a 3 hour difference for me. I have to wait until tomorrow."

"Huh."

"Another movie?"

"Sure."

"10 Things I hate About You"

"Cause Shakespeare plays in modern settings is just what I need," he sat down next to Rory.

* * *

The next morning, Lorelei walked down from her room. She walked straight to Rory's room to wake her up, then got worried when Rory wasn't in there. She walked back out, and saw that the TV was on. She looked on the couch to see Rory and Jess asleep. Her heart's beat slowed. She placed the regular "At Luke's" post-it note on Rory's head and left the house.

About 45 minutes later, Jess felt Rory stir in his arms. He moaned quietly and kept his eyes closed to fall back to sleep and stay away from the evil sunlight. Rory was awake though, and planed against that. "Jess," she whispered, "get up, I want coffee and food."

"No, stay," he tightened his arms around her. "Sleep good, world bad."

"I agree, but coffee…if you want me living, you will want me to get some coffee," she replied, while she took the post-it note off her head and read it.

"Make some here and stay, I don't want to go out to where my mother is," he said quietly.

"We have no coffee mix."

"How is that possible?" He finally opened his eyes in shock.

"I have no clue. But come on, lets go," she tugged on his arm.

"Fine," Jess gave up and dropped a kiss on her head, "go get changed."

"Alright," she got up and Jess groaned from the separation. She smiled and went to her room.

* * *

Rory and Jess walked into the diner, and were motioned over from Lorelei who was at a table with Liz and TJ. Jess groaned when Rory led him over there.

"My boy!" Liz got up and hugged Jess.

"Liz, you just saw me last night, you can't get this excited every time you see me," he said as Liz went back to her seat.

Rory pinched his cheek and said, "Momma's boy," out of earshot of Liz and took a seat next to her mom and Jess sat next to her.

"I wouldn't sit, because in about 1 minute Luke will walk out of that kitchen and say something along the lines of 'Jess, work' and then you will have to get up and work. So save the sit down-get back up dance and just keep standing," Lorelei said.

Like clockwork, Luke walked out of the kitchen and said, "Jess, work," as he gave a table their order.

Everyone looked at Lorelei and she said, "It happens every weekend."

"Did you guys order?" Jess asked getting up. They nodded, "and you want coffee and pancakes, Rory?" She nodded affirmative. He walked to behind the counter to place her order and get her coffee.

"He changed," Liz exclaimed, "maybe one of my decisions was finally good for him." No one knew what to say to that. Liz turned her attention to Rory and asked, "So how did you meet Jess? When he first came to visit Luke, of course, but how?"

"Actually, no. We first met a Yale. There was a party on my floor so my roommate wanted to open the door to have or room to our quad open to the party and I went into my room and found him looking at my collection of books instead of out in the party."

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Liz replied and Rory nodded her head, and took a sip of her coffee Jess just handed her. "I must admit, I've never seen him like this," Liz went on, "He isn't being as monosyllabic as he used to be and seems to actually care about another human being."

* * *

"Luke, can I borrow Jess just for 10 minutes?" Rory asked when Luke walked by the counter.

"Yea, sure, why not. He will leave anyway," Luke whizzed passed her.

"Jess, we got 10 minutes," she smiled and he peeped his head out of the kitchen. In 0.23 seconds he was dragging her out the diner.

"Your turn to keep your side of the deal," he pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and held it up to her.

"Fine," she pressed buttons then put the phone to her ear. Jess guided her to the bridge. "Hey, Dad, just calling to say hi…Yea we haven't seen a lot of each other lately…No I'm not _that_ mad you missed my graduation…Well it is kind of insensitive to miss your own daughter's graduation," Jess looked at her sideways, "Well, I'm beyond that now, who cares now, its in the past…Yea, well that's me. Mature…Oh, Dean? There is no more Dean…umm yea, there's a Jess…You can give him the 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' speech another time…ugh fine," Rory shoved the phone to him just as they sat down on the bridge, "he wants to talk to you."

Jess smirked and took the phone, "Hello," he stood on the line, staring at Rory, rolling his eyes, about a minute later, he said "Yes sir," semi-sarcastically. Rory gave him a look, he sighed and said, "But I don't plan on hurting her anytime soon…Yea, she is great isn't she?" He draped an arm around her, pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head, "you want her back?" He shoved the phone towards her, "he's all yours."

She took the phone, "Meet him? Uh, we are kind of swamped with school and he works at Luke's on the weekends…oh he's Luke's nephew…Yale…I know, coincidence…Next weekend? He works on the weekends…You'll come here?...Well, can you wait like another weekend; we need a weekend off…Why? Well, last weekend he went to Friday Night Dinner and this weekend his mom is here…Alright, well see you then." She hung up the phone, "I got us a weekend off, he is coming the weekend before Thanksgiving break," she said staring into the water.

"What is with everyone wanting to see me?"

"It's like you are a movie star."

* * *

Lorelei paced over to open the door, right after the doorbell rang. She greeted Luke, Liz, and TJ and led them over to the family room. "Dinner will be ready any minute."

"You cooked?" Luke asked skeptically.

"No, I made Jess and Rory run out to get Chinese food, today is the chicken and rice columns."

"Why didn't you have them deliver?"

"Cause Kirk is the Chinese delivery man this week."

"Say no more," Luke sat down.

Jess and Rory walked through the back door and placed the bags on the counter. "I really don't want to go out there," Jess said.

"If you go in there, I will call my dad once a week," Rory attempted.

"Oh, that got me," he replied sarcastically. "Don't worry about it; the dad things are only to be used to get the other one to have contact with their dad, deal?"

"Sure, but I have no clue what you just said."

"I can only use my dad to get you to do something with your dad and vise versa."

"Alright, but you are still going in there, stop procrastinating," she pushed him into the living room.

"You suck."

* * *

"…and then, the last judge goes, 'eh, he ain't that shaggy,'" Lorelei laughed as everyone else at that table stared at her.

"You are never allowed to tell a joke again," Rory stated.

"So, you never told me how you met my brother," Liz said to Lorelei.

"Wow, what was that, about 8 years ago?" Lorelei asked Luke and he nodded with approval.

"Well, I came into the diner bugging him about coffee."

"And I wouldn't give her the time of day, and she kept annoying me and I told her to 'sit down and shut up'" Luke took over, Lorelei gave him a curious look, and he kept going, "so she gave up and sat down. Once I thought she was settling down, she asked me when my birthday was. And I wouldn't answer and she kept going on and on about when my birthday was. So then I gave up," he smiled and her.

"Yeah, then he finally told me his birthday and I took out a newspaper and flipped to the horoscope section and I starting to write something."

Rory and Jess shared a knowing look and smiled as they went on with the story. "So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, 'you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee,"

"And she never went away," Lorelei smiled at Luke.

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," he pulls out a piece of paper from his wallet and shows it to the table, "one day it would bring me luck."

Lorelei looked up to him and took the piece of paper and examined it, "I can't believe you kept this, in your wallet, for 8 years."

"8 years," he nodded again.

The other guests all looked at each other.

"Well, its getting late, we should go to the inn," Liz said dragging TJ up with her.

"But, they were just getting to the good part," TJ said.

"Thanks for having us, Lorelei," Liz smiled but Luke and Lorelei still haven't taken their eyes off each other.

"Hey, Rory, that book you wanted, in the apartment. Let's go and make out up there," Jess dragged her up and smirked cause Luke completely missed what he said.

"But that means you win!" Rory whined as he dragged her out the door.

"Luke…" she stood up astonished, "you knew for that long? I just figured it out a few weeks ago!"

He stood up and took a step closer to her. "What are you doing?" she asked worried.

"Will you just stand still?" He asked and kissed her.

Rory and Jess turned the hallway and quietly opened and closed the door out the back, "what do I owe you?" Rory asked.

A/N: felt bad for the long wait so I wrote a long chapter.


	16. speechless

**AN:** Doing the best I can, so don't hurt me if it is unwanted. Picks up where the last one left off.

* * *

16. Speechless

* * *

"Wait, wait, it's not November yet?" Rory said as they walked back from her house to the diner.

"Yea…so?" Jess cocked his head sideways.

"You signed up for the first 2 weeks of November, so you don't win!"

"Come on Rory, its November in 2 days!"

"What did I wager anyway?"

"You're Soul," he gave her a devilish grin as he opened the door to the diner and started to make his way to the stairs.

"Don't think we are walking past Coffee World without taking a souvenir?"

"What?"

"Coffee, now, diner boy!"

"Oooh, bossy. I like it," he smirked as he set up the coffee machine, "It will be a minute."

"What can we do with a minute?" she pondered.

"Take over the world?"

"No, Pinky, don't think we have enough time."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

Rory got up, grabbed 2 knives and a sugar packet, and said "Diner hockey."

"This is the most athletic thing you have ever done."

"No, I fenced once for school. It was a scene."

"If I was only there to see it."

* * *

"I wonder who won the bet," Luke said as he stepped back from Lorelei.

"Wow, you know exactly what to say after you kiss a friend of 8 years. What the hell are you talking about?" She replied.

"The bet. You know. The one Rory and Jess made?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, they bet on when we would finally get together."

"So we are finally together," she stepped closer to him.

"Yup."

"It only took 8 years," she snaked her arms around him.

"Well, I've always been slow," he saw a knowing look on her face, "I know, I know. Dirty."

"Wait. Does this mean you will fix more things for me?" Lorelei raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"So, how was making out with Jess last night?" Lorelei asked when Rory walked out of her room into the kitchen.

"So, how was making out with Luke last night?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Ew, no."

"Then….." An evil grin appeared on Lorelei's face.

"I will hurt you. And tell you about Jess so don't go there."

"Fine. Breakfast?"

* * *

"So, we are going out on an actual date Wednesday, so I'm coming to Yale Tuesday to either raid your closet or go shopping with you to find the perfect outfit," Lorelei said as they sat down at a table in the Diner.

"Tuesday?" Rory made a face.

"What? What's bad about Tuesday?"

"Well Jess and I were gonna go into the city to a concert. Lane was going to come too, and Zach and Brian."

"I'm coming in the morning then."

"Ugh. Fine, but it can't take long. I have a class at 2," Rory looked around the diner, "where are they?" She raised her voice, "I want coffee and pancakes!"

They heard Jess yell from the kitchen, "Keep your pants on!"

Lorelei retaliated skeptically, "Do you really mean that?"

"Hell no," he brought out a plate of pancakes and a coffee mug. "Oh, my mother will be walking through that door soon so if you don't want to spend the day with her I would start preparing excuses."

"Do I look sick mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelei swatted her, "No! We shall spend the day with her. Tell her embarrassing stories about Luke and Jess."

"No that's her job," Rory laughed, playing along.

"You guys were looking forward to spending the day with her weren't you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately so," Rory said, "Morning, by the way."

"Morning," He leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm blind!" Lorelei said just as Liz and TJ walked in.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" TJ held up fingers in front of her face. Jess fled the scene to avoid his mother.

"No. I was exaggerating. You know? Saying the sight of them blinded me?" she tried.

"How many?" It all went over his head.

"Three."

"So, can I steal you two today?" Liz asked sitting down.

"Of course," Lorelei flashed Jess an evil grin.

"Great, we have to run to the inn quickly so meet me here by 11," Liz dragged TJ out of the diner.

"That gives us an hour," Rory said.

"Uh-huh." Lorelei replied, looking around the diner.

"Looking for someone?"

"No, no one at all."

"Well, it looks like you are. Could it be someone you might have kissed last night?"

"I have no clue about what you are talking about."

"Flannel? Backwards baseball hat? Ringing any bells?"

"Nope, none at all."

Jess returned, "He's up in the apartment."

"Who is?" Lorelei played innocent.

"Go on up, before I make you," Rory grinned.

"You're intimidating."

"Just go."

"Fine," Lorelei got up.

"You know what that means?" Jess said looking around the diner.

"That they are gonna do something dirty on your bed?"

"What? No! Shit, Rory, why paint such a gruesome mental image," Jess's face turned sour.

"What were you saying?"

"We have the diner to ourselves."

"What pray tell shall we do about that?" Rory got up and closer to him.

"Now I have a few ideas."

"Uh-huh," she took one of his hands.

"I don't feel like cooking a huge chocolate cake so one is ruled out."

"Yup," she pulled him over to the counter.

"It's too cold for an ice cream swimming pool."

"And too early," she got out a sugar packet.

"Oh, I don't wanna play diner hockey again! We played that last night, which ended up in me lying to Luke 'cause we didn't make out in the apartment."

"Well, we can't make out in the apartment now, and you are just afraid I'm going to beat you again."

"There is your house…" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"But you can't leave the diner," Rory pouted.

"In about 30 seconds I can because Lane will be walking through that door to do her job where she actually earns a decent paycheck."

"Fine, but when Luke yells at you don't blame it on me again."

"Deal," he smiled when Lane walked in, "hey, can you take over for a bit?"

"Yea! Fine! Go make out with Rory! See what I care! Just neither of you go running off to California to go to stupid UCLA!" Lane grunted.

"Aww, Lane, I thought we went over this…" Rory said as Jess started pushing her out the door.

"I know, we did! Its just that I get more phone calls from you, usually about how much you are in love with Jess than I do from Dave." Lane said.

Jess froze when he heard the two words. No, not 'phone calls,' 'in love.' He looked at Rory and with a dry throat tried out the words, "in love?" Rory had a terrified look on her face. They weren't ready to verbalize this to each other yet, were they?

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Lane watched their reactions, "sure you guys can go have fun. I'm cool here. There is no one here so it should be fine."

Jess neither moved nor blinked since he initially froze. "Jess, are you okay?" Rory asked.

He swallowed then creaked, "yup, just…just…you know…well, to tell you the truth," he paused and led Rory outside behind the corner where no one could hear him; "to tell you the truth I'm absolutely so…so, is there even a word for whatever the hell I'm feeling."

Rory didn't know if this was really, really good or really, really bad; she didn't know if he was terrified or happy. This worried the hell out of her. "Uh-huh," she looked down hiding the tears stinging her eyes; she was thinking the worse.

_Shit_, he thought. He lifted her head up with his index finger and thumb and said, "This is the best I have ever felt…ever," he smiled, like the first time you see your favorite band live. He absorbed her smile and tucked this moment in the back of his mind. He never wanted to forget this.

* * *

"Luuke," Lorelei pounded her head against the apartment door, she should've stayed back, this is going to be awkward.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming," she heard him say muffled. He opened the door, "you can't do this every time you want me to make you pancakes."

"Not the reason why I'm here."

"Coffee?"

"Part of the reason I'm here," Lorelei pushed past him into the apartment.

"And the other reason?"

"Did you get a new rug?" Lorelei expected the piece of fabric on the floor.

"You came to see how my floors were covered?" Luke closed the door and leaned on it watching her.

"No, just came to talk, you know…about last night…"

"Ah."

"So, talk," she flailed her arms.

"About last night?"

"You are bad at this conversation thing, or you are just really, really smart."

"How would I be really, really smart?" he grinned.

"Well, you are completely avoiding the main topic."

"Which was last night?"

"No! I will not dance around the subject anymore! Though I love dancing; dancing around subjects aren't fun, hats I will enjoy, but not subjects," Lorelei started pacing.

"Hats?" Luke laughed.

"Yes hats," Lorelei glared at him, "you are good, you are really, really good."

"About what?" he retaliated innocently, "I know nothing."

"That is all an act!"

"Lorelei, why did you come up here?" he smirked.

"Last night we kissed…" she said.

"More than once I believe," he cut her off.

"And I want to know what now? I want to know what every other normal person would want to know. What are we?"

"We are humans," Luke smiled.

"You are very difficult," she gave him the evil stare.

"I'm just getting back at you for all those mornings," he laughed.

"Well, be easier now!" she smiled, "dirty."

"What do you want to be now?" he asked seriously making his way closer to her.

"I want to be with you," she said just above a whisper.

"Well, then we are on the same page."

"So, scenario quiz:" she smiled, "we are walking down the street and you run into someone you know and you introduce me to him as what?"

"Who do I know that you don't know?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, your supplier?"

"Taylor and Jackson."

"You are difficult!"

"I believe we went over that," Luke said, "and I would introduce you as my girlfriend."

"Alright, good."

"So are we done with what you came up here for?"

"Well, I still haven't received any coffee and there was one more thing."

"Which is?"

She took a step closer to him and gave him a small kiss. "Okay, now coffee! Lots and lots of coffee!" she began pulling him towards the door.

"Wait!" he asked, "what about the town?"

"Huh?"

"Should we tell the town?"

"I think we should prepare before doing that."

"Good plan."

* * *

"But I don't want you to go and hang out with my mother!" Jess whined as he plopped his head on Rory's shoulder. He was standing in front of her on the bridge, hoping to stop her from leaving.

"Jess, I will hang with you all week."

"But she is going to say something stupid about me," he was started to look like a 5 year old.

"Like what?" she sounded like a Kindergarten teacher soothing a student.

"I don't know, show you naked baby pictures?"

"I highly doubt she walks around carrying naked baby pictures of you."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Last time she so called 'cleaned up her act,' she carried a whole photo book in her purse. Let me remind you that she didn't have many pictures of me, so it was a small photo book."

"I promise you, whatever she says about you or shows me, I will not think less of you."

"Promise?" he gave her the puppy face.

"Yes I promise."

"Good, because I don't think I could live knowing you didn't love me anymore," he leaned into a kiss.

"You've been acting more open lately," she beamed.

"Huh? You should be proud; I'm ruining my image for you."

"Don't worry; I don't think you've changed to anyone else."

"Good," he slung an arm around her, "lets get you to the diner before you're late."

* * *

"Ah, you're back! I thought you skipped out on this wonderful chance to learn embarrassing facts of your boyfriend!" Lorelei said, pulling Rory away from Jess.

"When will she be free?" Jess called out the three all getting to go coffees.

"I'll have her back by 4," Liz said.

* * *

"So you are telling me that Jess, your son Jess, my boyfriend Jess insisted on wearing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles costume to school every day when he was in 1st grade?" Rory asked astonished as they walked down a street in Hartford.

"Exactly," Liz responded with a smile.

"I don't believe it!" Rory laughed, Lorelei was already hysterical.

"I have pictures. Wait I think I have one with me," Liz dug in a brought out a small photo book, Rory smirked at the sight. Liz handed her the book with a page opened up.

It made her laugh even harder, "I'm going to have to scan this," she admired the mini-Jess.

"I want embarrassing Luke stories!" Lorelei jumped up and down.

"Luke used to be obsessed with coffee, almost as bad as you," Liz said, "this really isn't embarrassing for a normal person, but for Luke it is."

"You're kidding me, right? 'Coffee is going to kill you,' guy was an addict?" Lorelei asked as Liz kept nodding her head. "He is going down."

"This is fun," Rory said and Lorelei agreed.

* * *

After hitting some stores, including a copy shop to copy all the pictures in the little photo book of Jess, they returned to Luke's exhausted.

"Luke, coffee, now!" Lorelei slumped down at the counter.

"No," he simply said.

"Why not?"

"How many cups have you had?"

"I don't know, how many cups did you used to have each day?" Lorelei asked him mischievously.

"What?" Luke asked confused, then was hit with realization, "she told you didn't she?"

"You are so dead," she glared.

"The worst possible information to give you and of course she gave it to you! I'm going to kill her."

Rory was outside, since they ran into Jess on the bench in the square. She sat down, "want to explain this?" She took a picture out of Jess in a dress.

He looked at it and said, "I don't want to talk about it. It was a scaring time of my life."

"Mother pushed you into it?"

"Exactly," they shared a silent moment, where Jess broke it saying, "you don't think less of me right?"

"I promised I wouldn't and of course I don't," she smiled at him.

"Good, 'cause I sorta love you, well, more than sorta," he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm in love with you Rory," he pushed out.

Rory smiled, "good cause I'm in love with you to," she mocked him. He leaned in to kiss her.

"We went from innocent likeness to strong in love-ness, I know I made up a word, we skipped a major step, though."

"Well, we are rebelling against every step laid out for us and doing it our way!"

"Now that's rock 'n roll," Jess smirked.

"Awesome, lets go trash a hotel room now," she laughed and he raised an eyebrow, "not like that!" They sat like that for a bit, just staring out at passer-bys, holding on to each other. "I got a newspaper meeting at 6."

"We should leave soon then," he said quietly, as if he would startle her.

"I don't want to get up."

"Neither do I," he frowned when she let go of him.

"I will meet you at the diner in 10."

"Sounds good," he smiled as they started walking their separate ways.

"Get coffee and doughnuts," she turned around to yell back. He gave her a goofy smile in return.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Paris asked as her and Rory walked to the Newspaper room.

"I just had a great weekend," Rory laughed.

"You and Jess finally…" her voice trailed off.

"No, not yet."

"Then what?"

"You're snooping."

"Thanks for the observation. Why are you so happy?"

"He told me he was in love with me."

"You weren't this happy when Dean told you he loved you. Didn't you two break up after that?"

"No, not just love, in love, Paris. There's a huge difference. And Jess is soo much different from Dean I don't even compare these relationships."

"Okay…"

* * *

"You're smiling?" Mo, Jess's roommate, observed.

"Huh," Jess replied as he went off reading Punk Planet.

"What's with you?"

"Don't know," he never took his eyes off the magazine.

"It's that girl isn't it? Rory?"

"Huh."

Mo let out a small laugh, "I don't know what happened to you, but its scaring me," he grabbed his guitar, "so stop it."

"Will do…" it sounded like he wasn't paying attention. Jess heard him strum the guitar, a light bulb went off. "You play guitar."

"Good observation buddy," they switched roles.

"I know a band currently looking for a guitarist," Jess explained himself.

"Oh."

"Interested?"

"What genre?"

"Alternative rock."

"I'll think about it."

"They are coming by Tuesday."

"You are speaking more than usual."

"Huh," Jess went back to his magazine.

"It's like you're a totally new person, man."

"Oh."

* * *

a/n: sorry again for such the long wait…im attempting to update faster, but it just isn't flowing with me. I write when I have ideas, and I don't write when I don't have ideas. 


	17. Song for a Mixtape

**AN:** I know…like a month…but I'm trying the best I can so bear with me I won't just leave this.

* * *

17. Song for a Mixtape (I'm having an Ataris kind of day cause they rock)

* * *

Rory groaned and open the door to her dorm, "I didn't think this time even existed on your clock," she didn't bother looking up because she was expecting her mother.

"It usually doesn't, but coffee makes many things appear that usually aren't there," Lorelei bounced into the dorm.

"FYI, you suck, and I'm going back to sleep because we have plenty of time, go into the closet if you must."

"I already searched your closet at home and found a pair of shoes that I permanently stole," she cheerfully said as she followed her daughter into one of the rooms.

"Paris is at class already," Rory yawned and climbed into bed.

"Good, looks like there weren't any boys in here lately."

"No, I make them leave before 2 in the morning, and then do thorough clean-through just in case my mother comes at 8."

"Oh, you know I wouldn't be mad."

"No, you'll be proud. Extra points if he is either a biker or a stripper. I'm a normal teenager though and goes against her parents," Rory said sheepishly.

"So, can I borrow this?" there was no answer, "well I am."

About 5 minutes later, there was another knock at the door. This woke Rory up. "What is with earliness and people this morning?" she asked aggravated opening the door, leaving her mother with her clothes.

"Nice to see you too," Jess said, walking past her into the room. "I've got doughnuts and coffee," he said raising the bag, "just like you sent me out for 10 minutes ago, but wait you said not to come back because Lorelei was coming, right…" he smirked.

"What!" Lorelei said worried stepping out of Rory's room.

"He's joking," Rory said, taking the bag from him.

"You better have brought coffee for me," Lorelei stated, looking into the bag.

"Oh, yours is over here," Jess handed her a huge mug of coffee.

"He's a keeper."

"Alright, I have to run to class, I'll pick you up at 5. Mo's coming now," he bent down and gave Rory a quick kiss then left.

"Who's Mo?" Lorelei asked.

"His roommate and hopefully future guitarist of Lane's unnamed band," she led Lorelei back into her room, "I will get dressed and we can go."

* * *

"How about this?" Lorelei walked out of the dressing room.

"A little too dressy," Rory said from across the store.

"Ugh, fine," she went back into the dressing room, "so you and Jess seem more…what's the word? Together?"

"Yes," Rory blushed.

"Did anything happen between you too?" Lorelei asked a little worried.

"Nothing that you should worry about. Just expressed some feelings and all."

"How?"

"Verbally," Rory laughed.

"Details…"

"Well, when you went up to Luke's apartment Sunday morning, Jess and I were figuring out what to do."

"Just to let you know, it still sounds like you guys had sex," Lorelei said a little worried.

"We didn't, let me finish my story. We decided to go make out at home so we had to wait for Lane to get there."

"Wow, thanks for that detail."

"You said you wanted details. When Lane got there she was sad about Dave leaving and said something like 'I get more phone calls from you saying how much you're in love with Jess than I do from Dave.' This reminds me, I have to make sure she's alright tonight. Jess froze and took me outside and told me he was happy about that and all, then we hung out on the bridge just talking and then I left with you and when I got back he said he was in love with me, too."

"Wow," Lorelei walked out of the dressing room. "I didn't think he was capable of those types of feelings. How's this?" she said twirling around.

"Perfect," Rory smiled. "So we decided we are doing everything rock and roll. Not following any rules and skipping a lot of steps."

"Just don't do anything you're not ready for," Lorelei stated as she walked back into the dressing room to change back.

"I won't. So how are things going on with Luke?"

"Well, we really don't act like anything is different among the presence of other people, but when we are alone, things are good," she smiled.

"I, unlike you, do not want details on what good means," Rory laughed.

"Good, you wouldn't enjoy the details."

"I did not enjoy that connotation." Lorelei laughed at Rory's disgusted face when she walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

Rory answered the door, letting Lane, Brian, and Zach in. "I'm excited; we are actually going to see Snow Patrol live!" Lane explained jumping up and down.

"Oh, I got some more good news for you. Jess's roommate Mo said he would love to try out for your guitarist spot," Rory said taking a seat on her couch.

"Wait, wait. We didn't discuss the entry of a new guitarist," Zach said.

"But we need another one," Brian said, "so this is perfect."

"This is the greatest night ever!" Lane announced cheerfully.

"You are in much better shape than you were Sunday," Rory stated.

"Oh yea, sorry about _that_."

"Don't worry, I should be the one thanking you," Rory smiled.

By this time the boys sat on the couch arguing over a new band member. "Well, I'm not completely over it, but I'm getting close to accepting that there probably will be no more relationship," Lane whispered.

"Did he break up with you?" Rory asked.

"I wish he just would, but he hasn't yet. I guess we are both carrying on the thought that this could still work, but we both secretly know it wouldn't. He hasn't called in a week and I don't have his number." She glanced at her watch, "When are they getting here?"

Just like magic, Jess walked through the door, "Sorry we're late but _someone_ spent too much time on his hair?" He gave Rory a quick kiss.

"And that someone was you," Mo said walking in behind him.

"Oh, Mo, that's Lane, Dave, and Zach, guys that's Mo," Rory said.

"Okay, done with introductions, we can talk on the train. We gotta go," Jess said walking back out of the door.

* * *

"Favorite bands?" Lane asked.

"Oh, I'm set for this question," Mo took out a sheet from his back pocket, leaning more towards her.

"There are about 30 bands on here."

"In alphabetical order," he added.

Lane quickly read over it. "Let us see!" Brian said impatiently, snapping the paper from her hands.

"Well, other than that, we just have to see how you play with us."

"How bout Saturday?" Zach asked.

"Sure," Mo said.

"You can get a ride in with us, crash at my place," Jess said, his arm was casually draped across Rory's sleeping form.

Suddenly, a Rancid ring tone went of in the direction of Lane. This woke Rory up, "When did you get a cell phone?"

"Long story," Lane picked up the phone with a questioning, "Dave?" She got up and walked over to an empty row of seats across the train. Zach, Brian, Jess, and Rory shared questioning looks.

"This can't be good," Rory said. Everyone nodded with agreement, except Mo, who just stayed confused.

* * *

Lane got back to their seats just as the train arrived at Penn Station. She carried a blank expression and showed no signs of happiness or sadness. Rory just hoped for the best as the group was hustled into the crowd. They tried to keep up with Jess's city gait, but failed miserably. He shortened his strides and led them off towards the venue. The poster on the door read largely Snow Patrol and in smaller letter 'with special guests Augustana and Sia.' It was going to be a great show. They got to the end of the long line of kids, mostly made up of high school girls. Zach was ecstatic.

"Lane, how did you pull this one off with Mama Kim?" Rory asked, knowing to staying off of the Dave subject is the safest.

"I didn't tell her anything; I kind of just snuck out of the house. I seriously give up with the whole covering act. I'm done, through, fineto," Lane rambled.

"Your moms going to be so pissed," Brain said in sing-song.

"She's going to be worried," Rory stated.

The conversation died down, all were staring at their shoes or their surroundings waiting for the doors to open. Everyone was surprised when Jess broke their trances, "Doors won't open for another 15 minutes and the bands probably won't go on until like 30 minutes after that, do you want to get something to eat instead of waiting on this useless line?"

Everyone must've been really hungry because they quickly responded with a "yes," that probably was heard 2 blocks away.

"Alright," Jess walked across the street with everyone towing behind to a pizza place. They filled up the small restaurant, if you could call it a restaurant, more like serving stand indoors, but a little bigger than that. I mean, there's even an oven. They one by one made their orders.

"Jess! Jess Mariano?" A deep voice yelled from behind.

"Joe?" Jess replied, "Huh."

"Still monosyllabic, you would've thought Yale would've changed that," Joe laughed.

"He sometimes says full sentences," Mo yelled from down the line.

"Oh, that's my roommate Mo, then it's Zach, Brian, Lane, and lastly my girlfriend Rory," Jess went down the line.

"Girlfriend?" Joe asked, "You finally found someone that can stand you?" He turned to Rory, "You should get a prize for that."

Their pizza came out so they grabbed their slices and paid. "He's joking," Jess stated.

"No, I think he's right, I should get a prize for it, it is a tough job," Rory said.

"So what brings you down here?" Joe asked, as they all somehow found seats.

"The Snow Patrol concert."

"Oh, right, I heard about that. It's just across the street right? That must be why there are so many girls out there. I knew I should've gotten tickets."

They sat, ate, and talked lightly for a few more minutes. "We should get going," Zach said, looking at more girls entering the venue, drooling.

"Right," Jess nodded.

"Hey, you should come by again, bring Rory. I could tell her stories of when you were a little kid. It will be fun." Joe said.

"I'm in," Rory smiled.

"We'll see," Jess said as everyone began leaving, except Rory. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"There's another guy. Less screaming as the one before, well no screaming. This one might be a good one," Joe said.

"I've met the guy and all. They were by last weekend. I just want to make sure she wasn't putting on an act. The guy is a nut case; he carries around an etch-a-sketch. What about substances?"

"Haven't smelt anything other than a strange, good scent. I believe it was home cooking."

"Not one of these stages," Jess shook his head, and looked at Rory, "My mother," he explained.

"Oh," Rory nodded, "she seemed clean."

"This might not be a stage, Jess. I think she's changed for good," Joe said sincerely.

"We'll see. I'll defiantly talk to you again. Say hi to the boys for me," Jess replied.

"I will. Nice meeting you Rory," Joe smiled.

"Yea, nice to meet you too. I'll make Jess come back; I want to hear more embarrassing stories," Rory smiled as Jess pulled her out of the pizza place to the show. "He was nice, not at all what I expected your friends to be like."

"Huh," he kept said as they waited on the smaller, moving line. "You probably pictured something like West Side Story."

"That's only because you were sarcastic when I asked and said you were apart of the games called the Sharks and had a girlfriend named Maria and created a great upheaval."

"Oh right," he smiled as he handed the usher their two tickets. They found their friends in the crowd that was growing rapidly. Zach already had 2 girls, one on each arm. Brian was trying to talk to one girl, but failing miserably. Mo and Lane were talking, about music they presumed.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying the best I can, don't kill me. How do you like? 


	18. Jingle Jangle

A/N: I know, I'm being good. Hey, only 2 or 3 reviews for the last chapter. I know I don't strive for reviews, but it would be nice just to check in every so often so I know I have at least a little audience instead of just an intimate audience….it made sense in my mind so poopy head. Oh and I would update more often then to know I'm updating for someone. I also apologize for the wait…it was exam week this week and the last month of school and all that work teachers decide to pile on and shit. Now I like to call this procrastination.

* * *

18. Jingle Jangle

* * *

Jess watched Rory's face when Snow Patrol came on. She looked like she was happy, really happy. This might even be equivalent to how she felt the first time they kissed and he knew that. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. The band started up and the both began singing along to the lyrics. Jess finally figured it out; this is what he lived for: Rory Gilmore and Snow Patrol concerts, well not Snow Patrol, but any concert, any decent concert.

* * *

They all returned, very late, to Rory's dorm. Zach decided it was time to drive home.

"So, I'll see you guys Saturday," Mo said, shaking, the teenage way, the guys' hands. "It was cool chilling with you guys."

"Yea man, you're the number one contender currently," Zach said.

"That's because he's the only one, idiot," Brian spat.

"Hey, keep working on that favorite band list, Lane," Mo said.

"I'll see you Saturday," Rory hugged her friend.

"I don't know where to go!" Lane exclaimed, now getting worried, "My mom will be pissed if I go back home."

"You have to go back home, she is probably worried sick about you," Rory clarified, by this time Mo, has already walked up to his room and Jess was falling asleep on Rory's door. The guys were slowly moving towards the car. Lane gave in and caught up with them.

"You know if you fall asleep there, Paris will magically wake up and know this and open the door and you will fall," Rory moved Jess from the door so she could open it, he then followed her inside.

"Has she been planning this?"

"There are many scenarios she went over with me; unfortunately that isn't one of them.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked, motioning towards the TV.

"Would love to, but we both have class in the morning and we need some sort of sleep."

He gave her a quick kiss and went up to his dorm.

* * *

"It doesn't take that much time to pack. You just put a pair of jeans and a tee shirt in a stupid bag. It could be a plastic bag, a Ziploc, even a brown baggie," Jess yelled to Mo.

"I need my guitar, some toiletries, and some clean boxers," Mo said agitated back.

"Don't say toiletries, you would be mocked for life, as I will for the remainder of our acquaintance."

"Don't say acquaintance, you sound like an old man."

"You ready yet?"

"Go gel your hair."

"Go make note cards of scenarios of conversations you might have with Lane," Jess laughed.

"You were awake?"

"When am I not?"

"Idiot"

"Jerk"

"You guys seriously sound like a married couple and you have to stop," Rory came in and gave Jess a kiss, "Plus I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Jess."

"Aw, Rory, you know Jess and I have always had this thing on the side," Mo joked.

"I still get him weekends?" Rory went along.

"As long as I get him all night on the weeks," he playfully put around Jess, "how's that baby?"

"Sounds good sexy," Jess said, "Now are you ready?"

* * *

"The Stills," Rory yelled loudly, proud of herself.

"S, s, s, you already used all the s's I mean, it's not fair if you use all the s's already, oh! Oh! Oh! Sill Canvas! I rule, you suck, now you have another S," Mo did a small happy dance in the backseat.

Rory smiled, calmly turned her head from the passenger seat to look at him and slowly said, "Socratic."

"You, you have to be cheating! Do you have an iPod up there or something? Idiot. What do I have, C? Citizen Cope, beat that," he was getting too into it.

"E, I've already said Eve 6 and everclear. What else is there?" Rory asked.

Jess muttered "Emery."

"No, not fair, not fair at all!" Mo yelled.

"You have y," Rory said.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah's."

"You better not have broken out your list."

"There is no list anywhere near me of that sort."

Jess pulled up to Luke's.

"This is it? I could take a bath in this town it's so small."

"You're awfully loud today," Jess noted getting out of the car.

"Houston Calls! Ha! You suck at life, not I!" Rory yelled back walking in the door behind Jess.

"Self against city! Now who is the one sucking at life! I gave you a Y!"

"Yes, skankin' pickle, earth wind and fire, early November, reel big fish, hidden in plain view!" Jess said annoyed, "alright, are we done with the game?"

"Wow, he's a downer," Mo laughed following Rory to a table.

"Rory! It's been so long! I have so much to tell you!" Lorelei went on, she noticed the tall guy walking next to her, "Did you finally dump Jess for someone much better looking?"

"I heard that!" Jess yelled from the back.

"No this is Jess's Roommate, Mo, and possible new guitarist in Lane's band."

"Hi," he waved.

"Mo, this is my mom, Lorelei."

"So they decided to kick Dave completely out of the band?"

"Yea, well he left and all. Hey, speaking of Lane, how did it go with her mom?"

"Oh, I gave her your room, that's all I'm saying," Lorelei threw her hands up in defeat.

"That bad, huh?"

"I think she said something along the lines of moving in with the guys."

"If her mom knew that, she would go crazy."

"Yea."

"Wait, so her mom kicked her out?" Mo asked over his cup of coffee that Jess had brought over.

"Keep up," Lorelei simply said.

"So how was your date?" Rory asked.

"Oh, right, with Jess's uncle?" Mo clarified for himself. Both of them gave him the evil eye. "What."

Rory looked around the diner, seeing it was empty, she let out a breath, "The town doesn't know so it's on the d. l."

"I'm going to counter, away from the girl talk," he decided.

"It was so great!" Lorelei said happily.

* * *

"Okay you think you can jam?" Zach asked after he gave him the chords.

"I'm ready," Mo nodded. Lane counted them off and they started playing.

Rory smiled a knowing smile over at Jess and he returned with a small smirk. They knew they were looking at a future chart topping band.

* * *

About a week later:

"So they're not on speaking terms?" Jess asked as Rory drove them back to Stars Hollow.

"Yea, I'm not sure what exactly made that happen, I believe it was a mixture of him not caring about the milestones of my life or something," she replied.

"And he will kill me no matter what?"

"Unless you get on his good side."

"Which Dean was on?"

"He is alive, for some reason. I guess I get my bad taste skills from my dad," she smiled.

"Yo, man, she's got you whipped. You met her grandparents, now her dad. This is unbelievable," Mo said from the backseat.

"You could've easily take the uncomfortable bus instead of us giving you a ride so shut up," Jess retorted back, "and yes, she does have me whipped."

"I do not have you whipped," Rory piped up.

"Sure you don't," they both replied sarcastically.

"If I had you whipped, you wouldn't have said that I have you whipped," Rory smiled.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Jess, can I have some coffee?" Rory asked as they were sitting at a table later that day at the diner with Lane and Mo.

"Sure," he got up and fetched the coffee.

"See, whipped!" Mo pointed out.

"I had the make the rounds anyway, so I don't count this one as being whipped," Jess clarified, from the counter.

"I'll get it just to show him you are not whipped," Rory got up.

Mo laughed and Lane just blinked. "Some disagreement from the car ride," he clarified.

"Oh," she nodded.

Mo noticed he was alone with Lane and took his opportunity, "Hey Lane, you like food right?"

She laughed and looked at him. He was nervous; she could tell by the way he kept fiddling with his watch. "Yea."

"Would you like to get dinner with me sometime," he took a deep breath and looked up only to see her staring blankly at him. "You don't have to say yes, I completely understand if you don't want to. I don't even know what I was thinking, we are in the same band and all and I understand how…" he began rambling.

"Yes," she said.

"That's cool, I just hope I didn't loose all my dignity, wait did you just say yes? Then take that back, I probably gained some dignity. Can you gain dignity?" He looked at her astonished by his rambling, "I'm shutting up now."

"Twenty bucks!" Rory held out her hand towards Jess. He scowled. "Come on, pay up," she kept pushing her hand, palm up, towards him. He smirked, grabbed her hand, and kissed her instead.

Just as the kiss deepened, they heard the door open and a deep voice say, "So this must be Jess." They looked over, Rory blushing and Jess smirking.

"Hi dad," Rory gave him a hug, and then sat down at a new table.

Jess thought out his options quickly, he glanced at the door; he could run and make it if he really wanted to. Instead, he walked over and sat next to Rory. He felt her hand instantly grab his and place an object in it. He looked down and saw his wallet and smirked. He opened it up to find 20 bucks missing.

* * *

After 3 burgers, useless chitchat, and 3 plates of fries, Rory excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Jess alone with Chris.

"Since I already gave you hurt her and die speech I don't have to do that now," Chris said and Jess nodded. "How about the 'What are your intentions?' conversation? Is that too old school?" Jess shrugged. There was silence, "So, what are your intentions?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that," Jess replied truthfully.

"Do you love her?"

"Yea"

"Are you lying?"

"Hell no."

"Are you going to dump her once you, well, you know?"

Jess looked at him astonished. "There is nothing in the world that would make me want to dump her. I told you I loved her, why would I do something like that? Because I'm the rebel? Is that it? You don't know me."

Chris blinked, "I guess I crossed the line."

"Yea, you did, now I say we sit here in comfortable silence until she gets out and pretend we had a good conversation so she's happy."

"Jess talked, a lot," Mo whispered from the next table over.

"Jess yelled at someone," Lane replied quietly.

"I'm afraid."

"Me too."

"Do you know what? Screw silence. I have one more thing to say to you. This will reverse rolls even more, while I still can. If you hurt her again, I'll hurt you."

"Again?"

"Were you there when she moved into college? Or when she graduated high school? Two occasions that a father shouldn't miss."

"I don't have to take this," Chris stood up.

"No, you don't."

"Look kid, we can agree on one thing, making Rory happy, so why don't we just shut up and try to sit through the rest of this."

"Alright."

"And you don't know me either."

"You have to get the last say."

"No."

"What's taking her so long?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, don't girls always take forever in the bathroom."

"If you know one thing about Rory, it's that she isn't like most girls."

"I know nothing about my daughter," it hit Chris, "You're right I'm a horrible father."

"Huh, I'm gonna go make sure Luke didn't kidnap her or anything," he walked behind the curtain and nearly toppled over when Rory attacked him.

"Where the hell were you?" She nearly yelled.

"Out there, talking with your dad," he said obviously.

"You didn't see my hand motions? I was trying to get you out of there."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Uh, yea," she answered.

"So you heard…"

"All of it."

"I'm sorry I said that stuff, but he deserved it. Probably not from me though."

"No, it's good that you said that. You were just sticking up for yourself and me, that's all. It's not like it didn't come from the goodness of your heart."

He smiled, one of the few he lets go, and kissed her. He moved to kiss every inch of her neck. "We can't do this now," she sighed.

"I know," he reluctantly said and gave her one last kiss. "I'll go out first."

* * *

A/n: that's it for now…I know, it took over a month. I've seem to have lost my muse again. I'm sorry. From now on I'll write what I can when I can. I have to warn you they might be really short. 


	19. Bury Me

A/N: sorry took a while**. Italics are quotes from the show**. That is all

* * *

19. Bury Me

* * *

"So rumor has it Jess yelled at dad today in the diner," Lorelei said as she put in a movie.

"Yea," Rory replied flipping through a magazine.

"'Bout what?"

"Not being a great father and crap."

Lorelei smiled, "he deserved it."

"Yup," she kept on with the magazine.

"Is he at the inn?"

"Probably, said he didn't want to drive home this late."

"You gonna see him before he leaves?"

"Don't know."

"You're mad at him," Lorelei said knowingly.

Rory put down her magazine and looked at her mother, "wouldn't you be? Why wasn't I to begin with? Why did it take me this long to figure out I should be?" she was breaking down.

"It's alright to be mad at him, he deserves it. You don't always have to be on good terms with your father."

"Yea I guess…"

"So where's Lane?" Lorelei sensed the need for a change of topic.

"Oh," Rory smiled, "she's out with Mo…on a date."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Luke owes me 20 bucks."

"Luke doesn't care," Rory said as her mom started to play the movie, "Wait, why aren't you out with Luke anyway? Its after dark and you guys won't turn into a pumpkin until daylight."

"Babette made a joke saying that since he doesn't work nights anymore he must be going out to get some, so he stayed at work," Lorelei explained deadpan. Rory laughed. "Why aren't you with lover boy?"

"Luke kicked me out cause he said we grossed out customers."

"Yea, you do."

"Shhh, the movie's starting."

* * *

Mo walked Lane up to the Gilmore's door. "Thanks for walking me home, you really didn't have to," she said.

"It wouldn't be a true date if I didn't," he smiled.

"Right," she nodded her head, "so are you staying for Thanksgiving?"

"Yea, Lorelei insisted I stayed, and I live too far away to go home,"

"Where?"

"Wisconsin."

"Whoa, far."

"Yea"

"Good, cause the guys wanted to practice tomorrow around noon and a lot more this week."

He nodded, "I'll be there."

"So, I'll see ya' tomorrow," she started to head up more towards the door.

"Wait!" he said, "I had to be a bit more cliché," he leant down to kiss her.

"Yea, well, cliché is good, good, right, door, tomorrow, band," she opened the door feeling his eyes burn a hole in her back.

"Disperse!" Lorelei yelled from the door, her and Rory ran into the living room just as Lane opened the door.

Lane quickly closed the door.

"So how was the date?" Lorelei asked giddily.

"Good," Lane smiled.

"Was it cliché good?" Rory laughed as they all flopped down on the couch discussing Lane's date and Jess's outburst and when Lorelei will tell the world about Luke. Life was good; everyone was happy.

* * *

Mo walked into the diner apartment with a smile on his face.

"Date was good?" Jess asked.

"Yea. Rory good?" Mo asked.

"Yea, hey Luke you gonna tell anyone 'bout Lorelei yet?" Jess said.

"No."

And that was the end of all talking that night between the 3.

* * *

The next morning Lane, Lorelei, Rory, Jess, and Mo were all sitting at a table in the diner eating breakfast. The breakfast crowd already diminished and the only patrons in the diner currently were that table and Kirk. The phone rang as Luke was cleaning the counter, he picked up.

"Zox," Mo said.

"Against me!" Rory replied.

"Bad Religion, I'm better this way," he said.

"Are you two playing that game again?" Jess asked.

"Yea, and no, we are playing a different version where we go through the alphabet," Mo explained.

"Catch 22," Rory replied, "this is too easy."

"What else should we do? Talk? Have a real conversation? Dispatch." Mo asked.

"Yes!" Lorelei said, "I have no idea what's going on, that would be better."

"I have bad news!" Luke said, walking over from behind the counter taking a seat next to Lorelei, "Jess your mother and that TJ guy are coming for thanksgiving."

"You're kidding!" Jess exclaimed.

"She said she's bringing more baby photos of you and finding the albums she has from when we were kids," he groaned, soon joined by Jess.

"You wanna get a scanner for the computer?" Rory asked her mom.

"That would be a good investment," Lorelei nodded, they laughed.

"You probably shouldn't have said anything in front of them," Jess stated.

"Yea, I realized that," Luke responded.

"Whoa, we got to go Lane and meet Zach and Brian to help set up," Mo said, standing up. Just as he stood up Chris barged in the door, "they could wait," he sat back down.

"Rory! I need to speak to you," Chris boomed hovering over the table.

She looked to Lorelei who shrugged and then to Jess and then back to Chris, "fine," she quietly said as she stood and followed her father outside.

"What do you want?" she crossed her arms.

"I…I just want to apologize," he replied and responded to her blank expression, "It's just not fair that I wasn't there for anything. I don't know you."

Rory figured he was just putting random sentences together and it made sense to her. He was always incoherent. She didn't quite know how to respond to him.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I will be there more often, you know…"

"I've heard that before," she cut him off.

Meanwhile, "what'd she say?" Lane asked.

"I've murdered fat burger?" Lorelei replied.

"No, I've heard that before," Luke said.

"You've heard what before?" Lorelei asked.

"That's what she said, ugh! Never mind!"

"But I mean it this time!" Chris nearly yelled.

"No, no you don't. You think you mean it but once you get back to Sherri and, and Gigi I will be a thing on that to-do list that you never get to," she got mad.

"No you won't!"

"Say whatever, I don't care either way," she plainly stated.

"What does that mean?"

"If you don't remember, I don't mind, I'm sort of used to it. I got people here though. I don't thrive on you; I kind of got used to it," she remained calm.

Chris, on the other hand, did not remain as calm, "I'm not that bad of a father!"

"Yea, you are, think back. You can probably count the amount of days you've seen me on your fingers. Go ahead: Every Easter and Christmas and like 5 other times, what's that just about 40 times? That's all you've seen of your daughter: 40 days." Chris didn't respond to this, he didn't know how to. "Yea, it finally hit you, hasn't it?" He nodded. "I'm going to go in there with my real family, it might be a hodge podge of members, mostly not blood related, but its better than this," and with that she stomped off, she quickly turned around just before she opened the door, "And just in case you didn't catch it, I'm mad at you," she opened and slammed the door than sat down. Everyone stared at her astonished.

"Okay, now we should go," Lane said, "I'll see you all later probably."

"Same here," Mo followed her out.

"I know you guys heard the whole conversation," Rory said.

"We heard nothing!" Lorelei said overdramatically.

"Your dad's an ass," Jess stated.

* * *

A few day's later:

Luke brought out the turkey with Sookie on his heals attempting to add things to it, "but it needs more time!" she exclaimed.

"Lay off Sookie!" he nearly yelled.

"I love thanksgiving," Lorelei exclaimed.

"No you love your weird traditions such as Sookie and me fighting over the Turkey and the vase and flowers argument," Luke stated.

"Admit it, you love it too," she playfully hit his shoulder.

"No," he simply said.

TJ was trying to convince Jess that etch-n-sketch is a skill that only magicians have. Jess was attempting to ignore TJ and to stop his mother from showing baby pictures to Rory, who was laughing. Mo, Lane, Zach, and Brian were arguing over a set list for a friend's party they were going to play. Jackson was attempting to get Sookie off Luke's back. It was a Thanksgiving just like the pilgrims.

"Cut the turkey already!" Sookie impatiently said.

"Shouldn't we give thanks first?" Luke asked.

"For what?" Jess asked.

"_Well, that we're not Native Americans who got their land stolen in exchange for smallpox infested blankets_," Luke announced.

"_Amen_!" Lorelei smiled.

* * *

Everyone began cleaning up for dinner to make room for dessert as Lorelei got a call.

"Hello," she answered.

"Where are you?" Emily demanded.

"Oh, oh, oh I love this game. Um…Antarctica?"

"Why aren't you here?"

"Where is here exactly?"

"Over for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Well, we were never told to come over for dinner."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes?"

"You are so difficult," Emily said with a huff, "well when will you be here?"

"I can't come mom, I have guests."

"You are so inconsiderate Lorelei."

"Whatever you say mom."

"Well I have to go, I have no time to chat, bye."

"Bye mom," Lorelei hung up the phone and then yelled to Rory, "did you know we were supposed to go to hell for thanksgiving?"

"Nope," she responded.

"Good, I'm not crazy," Lorelei said relieved.

"I beg to differ," Luke mumbled.

* * *

"And that is why Jess is afraid to go near elevators now," Liz concluded her story to Rory.

"So we should probably start the marathon now if we want to be done before 11," Lorelei said.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"The thanksgiving episodes of Friends marathon! Another one of my quirky traditions that attracts you to me," she smiled, "we have 10 episodes, lets relocate to our living room, bring the pie, we'll get hungry on the walk over there." She got up and began walking out, pie in hand, dragging Luke along as well.

Everyone else followed at a comfortable pace. Rory got up but Jess grabbed her arm, "you wanna skip that part?"

She thought for a second, it was a Gilmore tradition, and you don't monkey with tradition, but she also would enjoy the alternative, "Okay, but I want to be there by the episode where Chandler breaks the plates."

"Okay, I don't know what that means."

"We got a few hours."

"Good," he smiled.

* * *

A/N: Yay, cliff hanger! Had no clue where to end this chapter and you can ask the one friend of mine I talk to this about, it was excruciating to write. I also hate how I wrote the ending of the last chapter, but whatever, I'm going to pretend I like it and go on because I have no reason to rewrite it.

I have good news to all, I just got Early November's new triple disc today, you may all now gawk at the wonderful sounds of The Mother, The Mechanic, and The Path. I am as well.


End file.
